Forgetfulness can be a blessing
by Nirain
Summary: Brendan only wanted to disappear for few days, but unexpectedly he got even more than he ever wanted...
1. Chapter 1

**I've never written any stories about Brendan and Ste, but this idea was stuck in my head for the last three months and I finally decided to write it down and publish. Not sure if you'd like it, since it's going to be way different story than the usually once you can read on the site, but well, I decided to risk ;) **

Steam of mist loomed in the acute light of the lamps on the railway station, when man slowly released the air from his mouth. His blue eyes carefully watched travelers gathering around the modern and shine train on the platform two, while his fingers linger on the metal zip of his travel bag. He flickered it playfully between his long fingers, before he finally caught it by two fingers and slowly pulled it forward, until he zipped up the bag. He took the last long look at the train and popped a chewing gum into his mouth as he noticed not barred by anyone door, at the end of train. He quickly threw a bag over his right shoulder and with a slight flicker of his fingers, moved toward his destination.

He chose the empty compartment at the same end, didn't want to be disturb by anyone. The window was out on the other side of the railway station, slowly fading in the darkness, where the lamps weren't working anymore. It was already midnight and although he knew it wasn't ideal time for visit, Ellie has to understands his situation and let him stay at her house for few days, before he makes his way back to Hollyoaks. His favorite boy in blue seems to remind himself what exactly he's doing in village and recently become very noisy. Sticking his nose to his business, watching his every move, like he was in control of situation. He doesn't like it. He's the only one in control, not this silly boy who tries to impress his new, blonde girl from McQueen's household. Even Foxy and Anne were panting over his back like pair of vultures observing their prey slowly dying, wishing he'd make some mistake and root in prison for the rest of his days…But he's not going to give them this satisfaction, he just needs to take a few days off, and then comes back in a big style. Just like always he does.

He needed to get away and he was exactly doing it right now. He even didn't bother to inform Cheryl he's going be away for few days, and he was sure she's going to make a hell of it, but still he could always says her he's going for Duncan's birthday. It wasn't a lie, at least not at all. His son's birthday is for three days, but he was sure Cheryl doesn't remember the date and she'd buy his lie, if he says he has them tomorrow…Yea, he'd phone to her tomorrow morning and tell her about birthday party. Maybe even asks Ellie to cover him, but probably he just exceed the limit she had for him, and well, he doesn't blame her. His whole life consisted of another lies, dirty business and pretending he's someone else. There were times when he was tired of it and just wished he could disappeared for good or start his life with a blank card.

Some young, skinny lad with pair of intensive blue eyes passed by his compartment and if he didn't come back to senses in the right moment, he'd jump from his seat and shout after him to come back to him. The problem was, it wasn't the same young, beautiful lad he has in his mind instantly, haunting him at nights. The one he wanted to see right now. _Steven. _He licked his lips unconsciously, hands tightened in fists with frustration. He hated him for what he was doing to him. He seems to take the whole control on him, he was seeing him everywhere, dying to kiss his lips, touch him. But this bastard doesn't let him. He's just teasing him, playing with him like he was some fucking toy, parade around the village with gym bunny Noel, Noah, or whatever his name is. But it's only matter of time before he comes back to him. They both know that, although Steven trying to play tough and kept saying everything's over between them. He'd do anything to win him back, but for now he just needs to make a really good plan. He'd has time for it. A lot of time.

He glanced at the door of his compartment as suddenly it has been opened up and tall, slim man about his thirties slipped inside his small space with big grin on the face. He could sense a strong smell of alcohol filling slowly the room as the man threw himself down in front of him and put his rucksack straight onto Brendan's feet, making him wince. _Perfect. _Just what's he needed right now.

'This place is free?' He asked with this silly grin and Brendan felt an urge to say Mr. Whiskey to get the fuck out of here, but instead he just reluctantly nodded his head and fixed his eyes at the view outside the window, with hope the guy would take a hint and leave him on his own. 'It's quite warm night, isn't?' He rolled the gum in his mouth, didn't bother to reply. 'On business?'

'Yer can say that.' He replied reluctantly, knowing that if he doesn't say anything to the guy, he'd never leave him.

'Ha! Irish guy! I knew that when I only saw you.' Brendan moved slowly his eyes at the man.

'Do I know you?' He asked sharply, suddenly alarmed. He took a long look at man's short, brown hair, before his eyes moved down at his blue eyes and then face covered with two-day stubble. No, he didn't recognize him, but still, he just could not remember him. He's not that kind of person who fall into a memory, he stated.

'Don't think so. I don't know you.' He shrugged. 'I'm Peter O'Malley, and you?' He stretched his hand out, but it has been openly ignored.

'Brady. Brendan Brady.' He again rolled the gum in his mouth as with boring, tired eyes glanced at the irate man.

'Bren? Nice name. Very Irish!' Mr. Whiskey exclaimed loudly, making the other man wince.

'It's Brendan.' He corrected him sharply, didn't want to befriend with Mr. Whiskey. It's enough they need to share this little space.

'Like you want.' He grinned as he looked at the window. 'It looks like we're moving.'

'Good.' Brendan said shortly and leaned more comfortably on his seat, as he watched the passing away landscapes behind the window. He was thinking about taking a nap, when irate man spoke up again.

'So, where do you heading?'

* * *

><p>It was late night when Peter O'Malley grabbed his rucksack and gulped down his last drink. He giggled when someone grabbed him for shoulder and pulled back straight into someone's arms. Someone laughed behind his back, and he barely could stand straight on his feet. The whole world seems to be so wonderful.<p>

'Are you sure you want to come back to home, tonight? You can stay here, like I said there'd be enough place for everyone.' The man who was holding him in arms slurred to his ear.

'I need to come back. Tomorrow I need to go to work.' He said firmly, before he giggled again. 'But thanks.'

'Oh, come on, Peter! You don't have wife and kids to cry for you, so where's the rush? I'm sure Marie can give you a lift tomorrow.' He pointed an pretty brunette standing in doors of living room.

'I'd be late.' He argued. 'I can't be late. My boss is going to stay with us for all day, seeing how we work.'

'That's fuck up, mate. I feel sorry for you.' He clapped his shoulder before he let Peter pulled back from him.

'Yea, I know. I need to change a job.'

'Yea, somewhere near us.' He agreed.

'Do you have a ticket, Peter?' Marie asked softly as she handed him his blouse and helped him to wear it.

'Yes, babe. I have everything.' He grinned and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. 'Have nice the rest of the night.'

'We will.' The man mirrored his grin. 'Give us a call when you'd be already in home.'

'Sure, thing. See you all next week.' He waved a hand as he tried to pass by threshold.

'We can't wait.' Marie winked. 'And don't forget to phone to us!' She called after him, but man was already marching down the patio, didn't hear anything she said. 'All Peter!' She shook her head, before she closed the door with a loud slam.

* * *

><p>'We can play word scramble.' Mr. Whiskey suggested, while his body was shifting uncontrollably from one side to other. 'What do think you about that?'<p>

'Yer can shut up. What do you think about that?' He raised up his eyebrows. He was really getting on his nerves. Half hour more and he'd has Brendan's fist in mouth if he doesn't see what's good for him and shut up.

'Nah, it's boring.' He stated, unaware of threatens in man's voice. 'But maybe you'd suggest something?' He turned his attention at young couple sitting close to the door and watching him with growing anxiety.

'No, mate. Sorry.'

'That's shame. It's going to be a very boring trip.' He almost whined, fixing his eyes again at Brendan, who glanced at the ceiling as for short moment lamps turn off with rumble sound.

'I don't mind.' He thought that travelling at so late night, he'd have the whole compartment for himself, but it turned out very quickly, that not only him thought the same. Now he needed to deal with this young couple looking like deer caught in headlights and drunk guy who caught on him as a chewing gum. He wish he could threw it out the same way like the one he's keeping in mouth from the good hour or more.

'But maybe…'

'Will you just shut up?' He snapped at him, losing his patience. 'I swear that if you say one word more, I'll…'

'What the hell was that?' The other guy came into his word, as mighty bang rang in the train and everything shook violently. Brendan fizzled with pain as Mr. Whiskey's body collided painfully with his and he almost was sitting on his laps now.

'Probably something was lying on the tracks.' The drunk shrugged and glanced over the window, but it was so dark outside, he didn't see anything. 'See? Now everything's fine.'

'So why everything's shaking?' He snapped and helped his girlfriend to raised up from the floor.

'Like I said, it's probably…' But he didn't has chance to finish. In one moment Brendan felt how compartment tilted to the right and suddenly he was in the air, along with this irate guy. Someone was shouting, when his back met painfully with one of the walls. The lights turn off as another bang rang very close to them.

'Are you okay?' The drunken guy asked with shaking voice, his body on top of Brendan. Normally he'd yell at him and push him from himself, but in this circumstances he didn't mind, surely as he understood that their compartment just overturned.

'We need to get out.' Brendan said as he looked around. 'We need to break the window.' Someone screamed on the corridor. 'Come on.'

'What's going on?' The girl asked through the tears, her hands like claws were holding on her boy's jumper. 'I don't want to die…'

'No one will die, sweetie. I'm sure everything's gonna be okay...' He assured her, but his words faded in the screams of other people as the powerful blast of fire moved toward the compartment. The last thing Brendan saw was leaning toward him the opposite wall, terrified blue eyes of irate guy on top of him and first flames of fire before he hid his face in hands and suddenly everything become black.

* * *

><p>'You're in big troubles, Brendan Brady.' Cheryl mumbled to herself as for the fifth time she dialed his number. She slammed her mobile phone on the counter as again he didn't answer and she lost her whole patient to the man. She couldn't believe he just had left her alone with whole business without word and now he had an audience to not pick up his phone. This time he'll need to come with some really good excuse.<p>

'Hi, Cheryl. You saw Brendan somewhere?' She glanced up at Ste in his chez chez uniform, putting a grating next to her phone.

'He's gone.' She replied sharply and walked around the counter.

'Gone?' Ste repeated, frowning his eyebrows.

'Yes. He packed his things up last night and left the house in the middle of night like a thief.' She was shaking with anger. 'Didn't even bother to inform me where he's going, so now all business is on my head. Who knows where he can be right now.'

'Maybe he's visiting his kids.' He suggested. 'For the last days he kept saying how much he misses them.' He even said twice about taking Duncan for few days to Hollyoaks. The change of climate could be good for him, at least Ellie claimed that.

'Maybe you're right.' She said softer this time, calming down a bit. 'I'll call Ellie and ask her if Brendan stays over her home.'

'Good idea.' He smiled slightly.

'Anyway, what do you need from Brendan?' She tiredly ran a hand over her face. 'Maybe I can help you?'

'No, it's nothing. I just wanted to ask him about one thing, but it doesn't matter now.' He replied quickly. 'Really.' He assured her nervously as she gave him suspicious glance.

'Fine.' She shrugged. 'Now, excuse me, but I need to phone to Ellie and check if my prodigal brother is there.' She sighed and glanced sadly over Ste. 'Sometimes I wish he could disappear for some time from my life. He's a troublemaker and no one ever put so many worries on my head, than him.' Ste didn't say a word only watched in silence Cheryl walking out of the club.

* * *

><p>'Who we have here?' The doctor asked as paramedics came back with another sufferer on the stretcher.<p>

'Brendan Brady, age thirty two. Severe head injury and internal injuries. Also second-degree burns on the face, chest, hands and arms. He stopped breathing in ambulance so we needed to intubate him. He doesn't respond to any signals.'

'Okay, give him on the surgery. We try to fix him up.' The doctor sighed and moved up one of the eyelid to might look at blue eye. 'Although I don't give him too much chance.'

* * *

><p>'I don't understand why it's so quiet here, tonight.' Cheryl sighed as she looked around two occupied tables in the corner and Carl sitting on the tool, as he waited for his drink. 'It's Friday night.'<p>

'There's no Brendan around with his new scandals, so there's nothing interesting going on.' Rhys replied with cheeky grin, which quickly disappeared as he felt at himself Cheryl's heavy look. 'I was kidding…' She raised her hand to quiet him.

'I think everyone understood your joke, Rhys.'

'Sorry.' He mumbled and smiled sheepishly as Jackie appeared next to him and measured him unfriendly.

'There was some accident last night.' Jackie informed them as she handed a drink to Carl. 'Collision of two trains, I think. Talking about that on every TV program.'

'Passenger train with freight train.' Carl chimed in above his glass. 'They don't say what goods or material it was transported, but when it collided with passenger one, there were three huge explosions. When I saw it in news, I felt like I was watching some action film.'

'Oh, my God.' Cheryl said shocked. 'How it happened? They were on the same track?'

'It looks like that. Someone didn't do his work properly…Anyway, maybe that's the reason why it's so quiet here. Everyone sitting in front of TV and watching the news.'

'What a tragedy.'

'Indeed.'

'Anyway, did you contact with Brendan?' Rhys asked curious and leaned against the counter to make a place for Ste.

'I phoned to Ellie. She said she didn't see Brendan, but she wouldn't be surprised to see him for two days, on Duncan's birthday party.' She rolled her eyes, irate. 'Like he couldn't tell me he's coming over Duncan's birthday. I would buy a present for him or even go to see him…Now, Ellie knows I didn't remember about his birthday and she thinks what kind of cow I am for not buying a present for my brother's son.'

'I'm sure she doesn't think that.' Rhys stated, but Cheryl only laughed shortly and shook her head.

'Trust me, she is. And when Brendan only comes back, I'm gonna say him a few words about this whole awkward situation.'

'I really don't think it's going to bother him.'

'Well, this time it will.' She said firmly.

'Anyway I was right.' Ste chimed in with a slight smile, wanting to change the subject. 'I knew he's going to visit his kids. You shouldn't be worrying, Cheryl. It's not the first time Brendan disappeared without word.' Just like that night he said he's going to the loo, but it had turned out he just had ran away and left him without word in a gay club. It's not like you're going to forget about things like that very quickly.

'I really don't have strength to him.' She sighed tiredly. 'Does he really think I wouldn't be bother where he is?'

'It's Brendan. He has a different look at some things.' Ste gave her a knowingly look.

'Maybe he needs to cool down a bit after what happened here recently.' Jackie suggested. 'Since we don't have too much work tonight, can I go back to home earlier?'

'Sure. Me and Rhys will take care about everything.' Cheryl agreed with a small smile. 'Ste you can go also.'

'No, I need to finish collecting gratings…' He pointed at the stairs leading to the cellar.

'Rhys will do it.' She ordered and showed him to go off. 'I'm sure Noah would appreciate it. Recently you didn't see each other too often.'

'Yea, we didn't.' Because Brendan was choosing the shifts for him to make sure he and Noah will pass by each other for the last days. 'Fine, I'm heading off, before you change your mind.' He grinned and clapped his hands.

'Have a nice night.' Her smile dead on her lips, face coagulated as she noticed someone behind Ste's back. 'Not again.' She mumbled quietly before she walked around the counter with angry face.

'What's happened?' Ste turned around and frowned as he noticed two policemen coming in to the club and looking around like they were searching for someone. Ste already knows for whom exactly.

'Mrs. Brady?' One of them asked as he noticed a tall woman coming across the club toward them.

'So what this time my dearest brother has done?' She asked sharply, shaking with anger.

'Brendan Brady is your brother?' He raised his eyebrow questioningly before he glanced at him small notes.

'Yes. And I'm not going to pay any bail for him. Whatever he did, I'm sure he deserves to stay for a night in the cell.' Policemen exchange the looks. 'What? You arrested him, didn't you?' She demanded the answer, didn't understand what else they could want from Brendan. He wasn't charge for Danny's and India's deaths. No one found anything on him.

'I'm sorry, but we have bad news for you, Mrs. Brady.' The man said gently.

'What you mean by bad news?' She asked quietly, not sure if she heard good. 'Did he hurt someone?'

'Maybe you sit down, Cheryl?' Ste suggested softly as he approached her and gently grabbed her for elbow as he noticed how pale she was.

'No, I need to know what's happened. Right now!' She almost screamed, catching everyone's attention.

'Your brother, Brendan Brady, had an accident last night. The train he was travelling in…' She didn't feel anything, any more words came to her ears anymore. She just felt like she died in this moment.

* * *

><p>'I don't understand why they didn't call me yesterday. He's here completely alone, scared.' Ste was panting heavily trying to caught Cheryl, but she was moving so fast, he was practically running after her.<p>

'The policeman said they had problems with identification the sufferers. Most of them have burn skin…'

'They have to have him on some list.' She didn't listen him only moving along corridors, checking every room. 'Oh, my God!' She cried as her eyes stopped at some man lying unconscious on the stretcher with face and chest totally burn.

'Don't look at him, Cheryl.' Ste gently touched her elbows and dragged her out of the sufferer. 'It's Brendan we're talking about. I'm sure he's fine. He wouldn't let himself die in simple accident.' He wanted to believe in that. He just couldn't… 'There's reception.' Cheryl ran toward the white desk and put her hands on it as she tilted above some nurse sitting down there.

'I'm searching for my brother, Brendan Brady. He was in the train which…'

'There's a nurse who was taking care about Mr. Brady last night.' She pointed at some small woman talking with a doctor outside the wardroom. 'She should has information about his health condition.' Cheryl moved quickly toward her and practically grabbed the nurse for the elbow and forced her to face her.

'Cheryl, calm down.' Ste tried to calm her, but nothing works on her. She was in different world now.

'You need my help?' The nurse asked puzzled, staring at woman with anxiety.

'The nurse in reception said you were taking care about my brother when he was brought here.'

'I was taking care about a lot of people last night.' She said softly. 'What's your brother name?'

'Brendan. Brendan Brady.' Her voice was shaking. 'Where is he? Can I see him now?'

'No one inform you, yet?' She glanced at her shocked.

'Inform about what? They just informed me that my brother is here and I want to see him.' She repeated, didn't want to listen to nurse.

'Cheryl…' Ste called her name quietly, his hand gently moved along her forearm.

'No, tell me where is my brother.' She almost begged her, tears falling down from her eyes. 'Please.'

* * *

><p>The doctor put down the electrodes on their old place, listening to languorous screech coming out from one of the machines. He threw his plastic gloves to the bin, while the nurse removed a tube from man's mouth.<p>

'Time of death?' He broke the silence when surgeon turn off the machine.

'3.40.' The nurse replied and took a last glance at man's face before hid it under material.

'Do we know his name?'

'Brendan Brady.' She answered as she glanced at documents.

'Call his family.' He ordered and without second look at the body, he marched out, and moved toward another surgery room. 'Okay, what we have, here?' He asked the surgeons crowding around patient.

'The girl died ten minutes ago, but her fiancé is still fighting.'

'It's him?' He pointed at the man lying in front of him.

'No, he's on the other ward. Here, it's Peter O'Malley.' He informed him. 'What about your patient?'

'Died.' He replied without emotions. 'I'm gonna take care about this guy, go to fiancé. And call girl's family.'

* * *

><p>Noah was trying to contact with him from few good minutes, but he didn't has strength to answer, let alone say anything to him. He was blankly staring at the opposite, white wall, listening to Cheryl's cry, trying to process in mind what just happened. He was numb. He didn't cry, didn't do anything to conform Brendan's sister, although he knew he should do it. He should be the stronger one, but now he felt empty, like someone just stole his soul.<p>

'Can I see him?' Cheryl asked through the tears, while nurses trying to calm her down.

'Mr. Brady had very serious injuries. Better for you if you don't see him in such state.'

'But I need to see him, it's my brother…Only for moment.' She begged and finally one of them agreed.

'Fine, Ms. Brady, but only for moment.' Ste didn't move when she passed by him, didn't think about going there with her. He wanted to remember him as he was alive. Maybe earlier, Ste wanted him to disappear from his life for good, and never come back. But now, he'd give anything to turn back the time and see him again. Until today he understood that without him he doesn't exist.

Cheryl wrapped her coat around herself when they leaded her to the mortuary. She didn't see how they've been removing the body and she was thankful for that. She didn't want to see her Brendan, her brother, being pulled out from the metallic drawer in a black bag like he was a thing, not a human.

'Only for moment.' The nurse warned her as she pushed the door and gave her a sign to come in. Cheryl took a deep breath and came inside the cold room alone. When she approached the table, she could see his burn hands and arms, his chest was bearing traces of cuts. The face…if not one blue eyes staring deadly on the ceiling and his dark hair plastered to his skull she probably would has a problem with recognize him. But still he was the same tall and slim man she remembered from two days ago. The same shine white teeth, which he was showing every time he laughed or smiled, this time shone as his lips curled into grimace. She could feel like his all body was steeped by fear, pain, and slow agony. She gently touched his long fingers and burst in hysterical cry as she understood he wasn't going to go back to home, that she'd never sees him again…Brendan Brady disappeared from her life just like she wanted it.


	2. Chapter 2

The funeral had place on Monday morning, in Hollyoaks, when Cheryl and Ellie finally had agreed it'd be the best place to bury his body, since he never had any good memories of Ireland. It was big surprise for Ste to see the whole village standing around the grave, everyone in black, even sadness written over some faces. Brendan didn't has any friends, but still everyone were here. Most of them came probably for Cheryl's Sake, when the others showed up out of curiosity, to check if great Brendan Brady was really dead.

'You should stand with us, Ste.' Cheryl insisted as he and Amy stood in the crowd, far away from the coffin. 'You were the only friend Brendan had.' She added softly with a little squeaky voice and for moment he thought she's going to cry again.

'No, Cheryl. I'm sure Brendan wouldn't like me to stand with you, Ellie and kids.' He shook his head. 'It's not my place.'

'Oh, Ste, you really don't have any idea how important you were for Brendan?' Ste shuddered. Did she know about them? But how? Brendan couldn't tell her…Could he? 'You were like his little brother.' For a short moment her face broke into smile, eyes lit up slightly. 'He never said anything bad about you, and he always was protecting you.' Ste felt a big knob in his throat. 'That's all Brendan. Playing tough, but in deep he was carrying about everyone…Sometimes I was too harsh for him.'

'You weren't.' He disagreed.

'Yes, I was. I made a hell when he has been arrested and I couldn't watch the Royal Weeding because of him. I can't believe I could be so shallow…' She shook her head, close to tears.

'I'm sure he knows you didn't mean what you said to him, Cheryl.' He assured her quickly. 'You were his sister. The only person who always cared about him.'

'Not only me.' She ran a hand up and down his arm and with a slight smile turned toward Ellie. 'Don't ask me to beg you. Your place is there. Even Ellie agrees with me.'

'Do it for Cheryl.' Amy whispered to his ear and secretly pushed him forward, so he didn't has any option like join them.

'Fine.' He gave up and let Cheryl dragged himself between Ellie and her. Brendan's ex wife didn't say a word to him, only briefly glared at him and wrapped arms around her two boys who with red eyes were watching the tombstone. Only yesterday Duncan had his birthday and waiting for his dad to come around, and today he was standing above his grave.

Cheryl tensed slightly and she pulled her chest forward, when Mitzeee arrived on the ceremony as the last, late, and unceremoniously tried to slip between him and her, but Jackie and Rhys stopped her in a right moment. She sent her an evil glare, but Mitzeee seemed to not bother about it, only improved her black dress and set her eyes at Ste, small smirk playing on her lips.

'Where do you think you're going?' Jackie asked her sharply, pulling her for a dress.

'To where my place is.' She replied and tried to move, but she didn't let her.

'There's place for Brendan's family, and since what I know, you don't belong to it, so move back.'

'So what Ste is doing here?' She asked loud enough to catch everyone's attention. 'He's not his family, either, or maybe I missed something?' Jackie gave her a heavy glance. 'That's what I thought.' She turned around toward Cheryl. 'Why Brendan's little boyfriend can stay there, but me, his ex-girlfriend can't? I feel discriminate.'

'Why don't you take your broomstick and just get lost, Mitzeee?' Amy asked her sharply. 'It's not a right time for making a scene.'

'Well, I think Cheryl has rights to know a little more about her lovely brother's life.' Ste wanted to hurt her, very badly hurt.

'What are you talking about?' Cheryl snapped to her, confused.

'She again downed a few drinks too much, Cheryl.' Nancy said with a slight smirk. 'I swear that if I don't know you so good, I'd thought you have problems with alcohol.' She added louder, so everyone could hear her.

'Excuse me?' She scowled, outraged. 'I don't have any problems with alcohol. I just…'

'Can you talk about it later?' Ellie asked sharply and pointed at her sons, glancing toward them from time to time. 'They don't have to hear that.'

'She's a liar, Ellie.' Cheryl snorted. 'Don't pay any attention to what she's talking.'

'If you don't want to face the truth, that's only your problem. I was only trying to show you your brother's true nature.' She smiled sweetly and if Ste and Ellie didn't catch Cheryl, she'd probably slap her straight on the face. 'Oh, dear you're not far away from your brother. Now, I see the similarity.' She grinned. 'All the time I just thought you're the same height and that's all what is connecting you two.'

'Just go, Mitzeee.' Jackie snapped at her. 'Calm down, Cheryl. You'll deal with her later. Not on your brother's funeral.'

'Yes, I will. And this time she'd get what she's asking for.' She snarled, when Mitzeee disappeared in the crowd, and looked at Ste. 'Liar. Can't believe she just had an audacity to imply that you and Brendan were together. My brother wasn't gay, he always was ladies man.' She snorted and shook her head. 'I wonder with what else she'll come out next time.' Ste looked down at his shoes, didn't dare to speak to her.

* * *

><p>'It came with today's post.' Rhys informed her as he handed a pack to Cheryl. 'It's from hospital.'<p>

'Okay. I'll be in my flat.' She said quietly as she looked down at the pack.

'What about guests?' He asked puzzled as he looked around the crowd club.

'I'm sure you and Jackie will take care about them. I'd be back soon. I just need to rest a little. Prepare bed for Ellie and kids. They're gonna stay for night.'

'Are you okay, Cheryl?' He gently touched her arm but she roughly pulled back from him.

'My brother died few days ago. How can I be okay?' She said sharply and immediately made her way between mourners and without any word of explanation, moved toward her flat. The first thing she did when she locked herself inside the apartment, she opened the door of Brendan's bedroom and stepped in with tightened throat. She promised herself to not cry anymore, but she couldn't stop few tears escaping her eyes as she looked around untouched room. It looked the same like Brendan left it. She didn't dare to touch any of his things or come to his bedroom since she heard about accident. Although she knew he's not going to snap at her for sniffing around his things, but force of habit was too strong to break.

She slowly sat down on his bed and rotated in hands the pack from hospital. She gently opened it and with shaking hands removed its components. Brendan's bracelet landed on her black skirt along with his documents and other a little damaged pack, neatly wrapped with colored paper and with big, green bow on the middle. Present for Duncan. She sobbed quietly as she hugged the pack to her chest and she let herself fall down on Brendan's bed, in nostrils still feels his strong, unique flavor, like he was just lying next to her…She didn't know how she's going to accept a thought he's not going be back and she just lost the only family she has.

* * *

><p>'Where's Cheryl?' Ste asked quietly as he leaned toward Rhys, didn't want to be hear by anyone.<p>

'In flat. She wanted to be alone.' He replied as he poured a beer for Riley.

'And you let her?' He almost growled. 'She shouldn't be alone right now. You know how her and Brendan were close.' He whispered back, irate.

'So what you want me to do, eh? Stand on her way and say to stay with guests?' He snorted. 'I don't have nothing to Cheryl, but well, she's quite big isn't she? I wouldn't have too much chance with her.'

'Right.' He rolled his eyes and almost bristle up as he noticed Noah leaning against the counter on the other end of room and asking Jackie for pint. 'Can you take care about everything for few minutes?'

'If I have to.' He replied reluctantly. 'But not for too long. I don't know when Cheryl is going be back.' Ste moved along the counter and threw himself almost on it in front of his boyfriend, before Jackie have a chance to come back and serve drinks. 'What are you doing, Noah?' He asked him harshly.

'Ordering a pint.' He replied with a cheeky smile. 'Why? You want one?'

'We're not on the party, Noah.' He reminded him.

'Well, Brendan was kind of a _playful_ guy, and I think we both can agree with that.' He smirked. 'So I'm sure he'd like to see everyone having a good time on his funeral and make a toast to him, instead of crying in corners.' He retorted.

'Yea, like you're making a toast to Brendan.' He stared at him heavily. 'At least pretend you liked him when Cheryl is around. I don't want to upset her, it's enough she needed to deal with Mitzeee today.'

'So you want me to lie to her?' He cocked his eyebrow with disbelieving.

'No, I want you to show some respect when she's around.' He corrected him.

'Don't you think she already heard enough lies from Brendan? I even don't know if there's even one thing about which he didn't lie to her.' He snorted. 'At that moment you're turning into him, Ste. You really want to continue his lies?'

'Brendan is dead and I don't see any sense in opening Cheryl's eyes for some things. She doesn't need it. Let her remember him the way she knew him.' He said quieter, through the teeth.

'Look, I'm not going to say her anything about Brendan, okay?' He sighed and laid hand on Ste's one. 'But I'm not going to pretend I liked him, either. I hate this guy and I'd lie if I say I feel sorry that he's dead. He was asking for that from a long time.'

'You're happy because Brendan is dead?' Ste shook his head with disbelieving. 'How you can be happy about someone's death?'

'Look, it was you who started the whole conversation.' He said irate. 'I just want to drink my pint, go back to home and maybe play on the play station for the rest of my day. I came here only because I knew you would make a hell if I don't come with you, and well, I like Cheryl. And I really feel sorry for her. She doesn't deserve to had a brother like Brendan.'

'Right. So go back to your flat and play in some stupid game. And don't bother to see me today.' Ste snarled and moved away from the counter, making Noah growled.

'Is Cheryl sure Brendan is death? Cause it looks like he's still between us and again trying to destroy our relationship.' He called after him.

'You don't need Brendan to destroy everything, you're good in this by your own.' He fired back tly and left the bar before they could say something nasty to each other. Today he was in too rebellious humor to think straight and talk with Noah. He needed to calm down and hid until the whole party ends.

* * *

><p>'Talking about people not knowing how to behave, I see Mitzeee is taking a part in the competition for the most beautiful and desperate widow in Hollyoaks.' Ellie glanced toward the woman standing in the flashes of camera, crying loudly as she was responding to journalists questions. 'She's good isn't she?' She turned around to might look at the man who decided to give her company.<p>

'She's good in making a show, I think.' She replied reluctantly, not quite interested with Mitzeee, and shook her head when he proposed her a drink.

'You're Brendan's ex-wife, aren't you?' He leaned nonchalantly against the counter, whiskey in one of his hand. 'I have to admit, he has an eye for women.' He grinned slightly.

'If you say so.' She shrugged, amused.

'I'm Warren Fox. I was Brendan's partner in business.' He flashed her a grin full of teeth, but she seemed to be not impressed.

'Partner in business?'

'The club. I own the part of it.'

'I thought the club belongs to Cheryl and Brendan.' She noticed, eyeing him up suspiciously.

'Brendan decided to share with me his part.' He replied evasively. 'You know, we have some common interests in the past, so he…'

'And Brendan gave you the part of the club from his good heart?' She glanced at him skeptically, didn't let him finish. 'I think you mistakes Brendan Brady with someone else.'

'I'm sure I know the right guy.' He grinned, didn't let her to baffle himself. 'So, I heard you're going to stay with kids for a little longer in Hollyoaks.'

'Only for one night.' She replied evasively and moved her eyes at Mitzeee watching them with furious in her eyes. 'Your girlfriend seems to be nervous about you talking with me.' She noted.

'Who?' He glanced above her shoulder. 'Mitzeee? She's not my girlfriend. Not my type.'

'Well, it looks different from this distance.' She smirked, giving him full attention.

'I can't help I'm magnet for a women, and Mitzeee is searching for an idiot who would pay for her all clothes and do whatever she wants. She glued to me few weeks ago, when Brendan dumped her.'

'Charming.'

'Sure I am.' He grinned, didn't notice a hint of sarcasm in Ellie's voice.

'So, Warren, are you going to tell me your purpose of visit or you're going to pull this silly game longer?' He frowned a bit. 'Being with Brendan taught me a few things.' She added with a smirk.

'It's nice to talk with the woman at the same level.'

'Whose level?'

'Look, Ellie, you look like someone who would be able support me in my business.' Warren said, deciding to ignore her another remark. 'You're strong, beautiful woman…'

'I'm not going to run any business with you. I don't care what kind of connection you had with Brendan, but I'm sure I'm not going to risk and taking a part in your monkey business.'

'Now, who is saying about any monkey business?' He raised his hands in defensive.

'Then what kind of interest you have in mind?' She asked reluctantly, not quite convinced to man's true intentions. 'And why you think I'd be interested?'

'Let's say I have nose to people.' He grinned. 'Trust me, you'd like my offer.'

'Maybe I would…' She shrugged. 'But the other day. Now I don't have head to anything.' His face dropped.

'I know it's maybe not the right moment to talk about business when Brendan has not gone cold yet…Wait!' He called after Ellie, when she grabbed her handbag and unceremoniously moved toward other end of room.

'I think we already finished talking about our business, Warren. Now, excuse me, but I need to go to bathroom.' She tried to get rid of him, but he was still following her, until she stopped and turned around to face him.

'I'm sure it's gonna be a really hard for you to be a single mother for two sons.' He decided to change his strategy.

'Are you trying to ask me for a date?' She cocked her eyebrow. 'I'm already with someone.'

'I'm only worrying about your kids. Brendan was a family guy, wasn't he? I'm sure he'd do anything for his sons, so I only can imagine how devastated he'd feel now knowing you wouldn't have enough money for cure Duncan, let alone provide them prosperous life.' He sighed.

'And what interest you have in that?' She crossed her arms against the chest.

'Why don't we move into some quieter place, hmm? Like I said I'm sure you'd like my offer and we both can take advantage on it.'

'I'm not sure…'

'I'm only offering you something, you have rights to get after Brendan's death.'

'You mean inheritance?' She asked confused.

'Yea, something like that…' He nodded and licked his lips. 'So, are you interested? I'm sure Cheryl won't give you better offer than me.' He added and grinned as he noticed that Ellie caught the bait.

'Well, I always can say no, if I won't like the offer.' She shrugged and smiled slightly when Warren pointed at some door at the back of club.

* * *

><p>'How our patient is feeling?'<p>

'Still sleeping.' The nurse replied as she connected another drip to his hand. 'But at least he's breathing independently.'

'It'd take a few days before he returns to live, but he's on the good way to reach it.' The doctor stated and gently touched man's bandaged face. 'Someone was asking about him?'

'No. The police officer who was here yesterday said he doesn't has any family.'

'If they don't find anyone, we'd have to move him into nursing home, when he only feels better. We can't keep him forever.'

'Maybe police would find someone…' She sighed and gently improved the pillow under man's head. 'Maybe it'd be easier if we have his photograph.'

'He didn't have any documents with himself when he has been found.'

'Poor guy.'

'Indeed.' He nodded and took a look at the card pinned to man's bed. 'Keep inform me about his health condition.'

'Of course, Sir.'


	3. Chapter 3

**There's a new chapter for you :) Thanks for all kind comments and I hope you'd like it ;) **

He winced when comforting darkness disappeared to give a space for acute light spreading over like squid tentacles. Something moved above his head, the sound of ripping material hurt his ears, making him moaned quietly with pain. He wanted to lift his hands and cover his eyes, to go back to the darkness where he felt safe, but he couldn't do it, they seemed to weight tone. Something warm touched his hand and he reluctantly moved his eyes around the lightness to see what is it.

The row of white, shining teeth almost blinded him for moment. Someone was smiling to him, but he didn't has any idea who was it. His vision was still blur and the only things he could see except the white teeth, were black hairs tied up on the top of head and gently grey or blue eyes staring back at him, as he again felt the softness on his hand.

'Finally you wake up.' The soft, melodic voice sounded so unreal, but yet so pleasant after so long time in the darkness, where any sound were welcome. He tried to say something, but he only managed to grunt. His tongue was numb lying on his teeth, like he'd forget how to use him to speak. Throat was hurting him pretty bad, and every move seemed to pump away the air from his lungs. 'You need to relax and gather strength. Don't try to talk.' The voice added softer, but somehow the order irate him. He needed to say something, to move. He again tried to speak up, but another unfamiliar sound left his mouth, and he wanted to throw something across this fucking space, where there were only light and this voice.

He tried to look around, to see where the hell he was, but pair of something warm and soft caught his wrists and didn't let him. _I need to stand up. _But there was only soft moan leaving his mouth, and he felt so helpless. Why he couldn't talk? And where he was? Was there anything more than the lightness?

'You need to calm down.' The voice said softly, although he could heard the firmness in it. 'I'll give you something, so you could sleep a little.' He growled and tried to move. He didn't want to sleep again. He had so much questions to the voice, and needed to know the answers right now. 'You'll feel better.' The voice smiled once again and he felt a little sting on his hand. 'Now, get back to sleep, and maybe tomorrow we'd have a chance to talk.' There was some false in those words, but he wasn't bother about it anymore, since he again start feeling the comforting numbness and the familiar darkness was returning back to him. 'Sleep well.' But before he fully asleep and sunk in blissful ignorance, there was another one stubborn thought crossing his mind.

Who was he?

* * *

><p>'You didn't talk with Noah from few days.' Amy leaned against the doorframe as she watched like Ste was making a coffee for himself. 'After Brendan's funeral to be precise.'<p>

'I was quite busy recently.' He replied evasively without looking at her and poured a dark liquid to his mug.

'Oh, yea? With what?' There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, but he didn't pay any attention to it.

'I was needed in the club.'

'But not all the time.' She noted and quickly followed him as he passed by her without word. There was no chance she'd give up so quickly.

'I couldn't leave Cheryl by her own, right? You know how much she did for us and kids, and she's my friend. Now when Brendan's gone, she needs someone to take care about her.' He pushed Luca's toy on the floor, before he took a sit on the couch and grabbed the TV remote. 'You could visit her also, you know?' He glanced at her briefly, irate.

'I'm going to do it, today.' Amy replied and Ste growled as she unceremoniously sat next to him and took the TV remote from his hand. 'You're not the only friend Cheryl has. You have a boyfriend, Ste, and it'd be nice if he'd be able to see you sometimes. Not olny through the window, like you were some exposition in the shop.'

'Look, Amy, can you just drop it?' He asked irate. 'We're both adults and we can solve our problems alone. Now I'm tired and want to relax before I go back to club. I have another shift, if you forget.' He didn't want to be rude for her, but he really didn't has strength to deal with Amy right now and speaking with her about his personal life. She'd never understands the reason why he and Noah argued.

'Fine, like you want.' She snapped and threw a remote on his laps, before she raised up from her seat. 'But don't cry later, if one day you wake up and understand you're alone as a finger.'

'Don't worry, I'm not going to cry over your shoulder, if it's what bother you so much.' He said back before he could bite himself on the tongue.

'Noah is a good guy, Ste, and he doesn't deserve to be pulled away the way you did it. Just think about that.' She said softer, with hope he'd change his attitude. But he didn't. 'I take kids to the park, so you can rest.' She glanced at him for the last time and when she didn't get any answer from him, she marched out of the room with a loud sigh.

'I've just had a really bad week.' He said quietly to himself, as flickered through another channels trying to find for himself distraction he needed so much.

* * *

><p>'You already thought what to do with a bedroom?' Cheryl raised her head above the magazine to might look at Warren sitting on the one of tools behind the bar and playing with his empty glass.<p>

'What's wrong with my bedroom?' She asked annoyed.

'Not yours.' Warren rolled his eyes. 'I thought about the other one.' He explained with innocent smile.

'The other one belongs to Brendan.' She said firmly, looking back unfriendly at the man.

'Well, since Brendan's dead, I thought…'

'I already said it's Brendan's bedroom.' She repeated annoyed. 'And I'm not going to change anything in it.'

'Okay, take it easy. I didn't want to upset you, I just thought you have to be very lonely now, when Brendan isn't around anymore.' He said softly. 'I thought you'd like some company. You know, I'm searching for a flat, so…What's so funny?' He asked with a slight grin, not quite understood why Cheryl was laughing and looking at him with pity in her eyes.

'You really think I'd forgive you that you cheated on me with Mitzeee, my brother's girlfriend, and now, just like that I take you back to my bed? Are you really so stupid, Warren?' His grin dropped down.

'You always can rent the room some student, if you don't want me to stay over.' She shook her head with disbelief and put the magazine back on the counter.

'I don't believe.'

'In what?' He asked confused.

'Now I understand why Brendan was warning me to not involving with you in any kind of relationship. You don't care about other people, do you? You're just a small, ugly rat searching for a naïve woman who would give you everything what you want, and then you can throw her out like an old glove.' He pulled back a little with his tool, when Cheryl's become approaching him with furious written over her face. 'You know what? You and Mitzeee are worth each other. I'd never thought I'm gonna say that, but you're an ideal couple.'

'You're saying that, only because I suggested you should do something with Brendan's bedroom. You're angry at me, because you can't accept he's not going back. Just put it into your head and start live again. You're turning into bitter spinster.' His eyes widened in shock, when with tears in eyes Cheryl jumped toward him and slapped him hard on the face. It was the last thing he expected to see, or rather say, feel.

'I don't want to see you, when I'm around. Do you understand that?' She asked harshly and grabbed his glass before she marched out of the club.

'She's bloody insane. Just like your bloody brother!' He shouted after her, while he massaged his hurting cheek.

* * *

><p>'Welcome back. How are you feeling today?' The voice tilted above him, for a short blissful moment covering the hated light. 'Would you try to say something?'<p>

'I…' He tried but his mouth couldn't form any more words.

'It's okay. You just need more time, that's all.' The voice said softly, but it only irate him more. 'Calm down. You don't have nothing to worry about.' _How can you know that? _He wanted to shout at the voice or shake it.

'How's our patient?' Suddenly another voice, deep and low, rang in the lightness and he tensed a bit. Patient? He was a patient?

'He woke up but still have problems with talking. But today he starts moving his hand.' The melodic voice replied and he frowned a bit. He slowly turned his head and glanced at one of his hand. The voice was right. Without realization he lifted his hand and now it was lying on some box standing next to the bed where he was lying.

'That's very good. It looks like he's very quickly coming back to form.' _Are you kidding me?_ He thought angrily. He was tied up to fucking bed and could only lift his one hand, so what kind of form he has in mind? 'Do you hear me, Sir?' _Yes!_ Another not articulate sound left his mouth. 'I'm doctor Philip Mosser.' The deep voice introduced himself. 'I'm taking care about you since your accident.' So he had accident. 'Do you remember what's happened, sir?' He tried to recall something from his past, but there was only black hole in his head. He even didn't remember his name, let alone what's happened hours ago.

'Don't worry, it's normal reaction. You were unconscious for almost two weeks.' Two weeks? No, it wasn't possible. He was asleep for few hours, that's all. 'Soon you'd feel better.' How many times he can hear the same line over and over? What about some particulars?

'I want…' It sounded more like growl, but at least he managed to formulate two words, and it looked like the voices understood him.

'Yes, sir? What you want?' Well…good question. The truth was he didn't know what he wants to know. There was many questions crossing through his mind, but he didn't know which one choose. Which one was the important? He had such a mess in his head...

'Nurse Katie will bring a notes and pen for you tomorrow, so you could try to write something.' The deep voice said softly and something soft clapped his hand. 'You'd be able to contact with us, since you still have problems with talking.'

'Now rest.' _Not again…_ 'We'll try to talk tomorrow.' He tried to pull his hand back, but someone held it down strongly, until he felt the familiar sting. 'Good sleep, sir.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you very much for your all, kind comments :) Well, I think you already know in what direction I'm going with this story ;) **

**Lindo, if it comes about my other stories, I'll start update them from the next week :) Sorry it took me so much time. **

**Anyway, I hope you're going enjoy the new chapter, and I think you'd have the answer for your questions after this chapter ;)**

'We found his ID card.' Police officer said and handed the document to the nurse sitting behind the desk.

'What about his family?' She asked and glanced at the first page before she wrote something down on the list. 'You found someone?'

'No family…No one asked about him, here?'

'No.' She replied shortly and glanced toward the closed door. 'If we don't find anyone who could take care about him during next few days, we're force to send him to the nursing house.'

'I can't help you more. We did our best.' The officer shrugged. 'Do you have the coffee machine somewhere?' He looked around the quiet corridor.

'Sure you did.' She sighed heavily. 'Go down the corridor and turn right. The machine would be on your left, before the nursing room.' She instructed.

'Thanks.'

* * *

><p>He could hear Noah's voice through the door of his bedroom, calling softly his name, but he didn't dare to open it. He didn't want to talk with him right now, he needed to be alone. But Amy and Noah seemed to not hear his request.<p>

'Please, talk to me Ste.' He almost begged him, but he didn't dare to move. He kept leaning against the cold wall and listening to his boyfriend's soft voice. 'Please…'

'He's not going to go out.' Ste rolled his eyes as Amy's voice rang behind the door. 'I tried for whole weekend, but without results.'

'What about his work? He gave up his job in Chez-Chez?'

'Cheryl gave him a few days off, since the last week he was working in the club every day.' She sighed. 'If she thought she's doing a favor for Ste and you, well, she was wrong.' No, Cheryl was right. He needed to rest, to sort everything out in his head.

'It's childish what's he doing.'

'Tell me more…' It annoyed him and he wanted to tell loud about that, but in the last moment he bite down on his tongue, as he recalled he has used to stay quiet, pretending he's sleeping.

'So what can I do now, Amy? Is he ever going to talk with me?' He asked resigned and for short moment Ste felt guilty. He never meant to hurt Noah, he was an ideal boyfriend for him. Caring, sensitive, funny, good looking, and Amy likes him. He could say that by one look at her face. But still…he wasn't able to reciprocate Noah's feelings at all. Still there was only one person instantly sitting in his head, and he couldn't do nothing about that.

'Of course, he is.' She assured. 'You just need to give him a time. I'm sure he'd speak to you for few days.'

'I hope you're right…I just can't believe we didn't speak for over week now, because of one silly quarrel.'

'Are you sure it's only about that?'

'Well, what about else?'

'Nothing. I just thought there could be something more than that, that's all.' Ste knew she was lying. He was sure she knows the real reason why he cut off from the outer world.

'No, there wasn't nothing more…Okay, I need to go back to work. Say Ste hi from me.'

'I will.' Until now he felt something warm and wet falling down on his hands. He touched his face as he knelt down on the floor. The tears. The first one which fall down from his eyes since he heard about accident. 'See you later, Noah.' He hugged knees to his chest and sobbed quietly as for the first time he realized Brendan is really gone and wasn't going to come back to him. He realized how much he loves him.

* * *

><p>'What's that?' Warren asked annoyed as he swaggered inside the club with a cup of coffee in hand, as he made sure Cheryl wasn't around. There was only Rhys in the club, hanging on the front wall some picture or photography, as he hummed quietly some song. 'What the hell are you hanging there?'<p>

'Cheryl asked me to hang it here.' Rhys replied without looking at him.

'Right, but what is it? It's some poster?' He tried to see something above Rhys shoulder, but man was balancing on the small stool, covering everything with his body.

'No. It's a photography.' He finally jumped off, letting Warren see the mysterious thing he was hanging on the wall. Warren's jaw almost hit the floor as the familiar blue eyes of the man on the photography was staring back at him.

'It's a club, not bloody museum!' Warren snapped irate. 'Take it off.' He ordered, didn't believe Cheryl decided to hang Brendan's picture in their club, on the front wall, so when someone is coming in, it was the first thing they're gonna see.

'I'm not going to be in Cheryl's bad book. If you want, you can take it off, but don't count on me.' He said. 'Cheryl said Brendan was a part of this club, so she wants people to not forget about that. She wants them to remember him.'

'Oh, why so modestly?' He asked mockingly. 'Why she doesn't go for broke and put a statue for him in the centre of Hollyoaks? I'm sure everyone would be up for it, seeing how popular he was. He did so much for Hollyoaks.'

'Not less than you.' Rhys muttered ironically under his breath.

'Sorry?'

'I just said I don't care if the photography would be hang in the club or not. If it's going to help Cheryl I can hang his pictures on every wall in the whole village.'

'It's ridiculous. '

'So, you're gonna tell Cheryl that you don't want Brendan's photography in the club?' He smirked slightly, already knowing the answer.

'If I only meet her.' He replied didn't lose his self-confidence, although they both knew the last thing Warren wanted to do, it's become Cheryl's enemy.

'Can't wait to see that.' Rhys added before he disappeared on the back of club as he got a warning look from older man.

* * *

><p>This time everything looked different. He has seen exactly the white walls surrounding him, a drip hanging above his head, the small night cabinet standing next to his hospital bed and two plastic chairs standing under west wall. The edges of cabinet were the same sharp under his fingers as he has seen it. There was any blur visions anymore, just clear picture of the lightness he has seen for the last days.<p>

He moved slightly on the bed and looked around as far his head letting him, when the door somewhere closed to his bed, opened with squeaky sound. He laid still when quiet steps rang close to his legs, before someone moved forward, so finally he could see the person.

'I see you already wake up.' Nurse Katie. Or at least he thought so. She had the same dark hair tied on the top of her head and row of white, shining teeth as she smiled to him, as the Voice he heard the first day he woke up. 'So how are you feeling today?' She asked softly as she reached her hand over his head, so she could pick up something from the night cabinet. He tried to answer, but only quiet grunt left his mouth. 'Don't worry I have something to help you. Just give me a moment.' He almost get a heart attack when suddenly his bed start moving up without warning.

'Don't be scared, I only thought you would prefer to sit, after lying for so long time.' He was able to see the door on the other end of room, when she put the remote down on the cabinet and reached out for something hidden behind it. 'Better?'

'Yea…' He replied hoarsely and frowned a bit when the nurse pushed a small table on the wheels toward the bed and laid a notes and pen on it.

'Like we promised we get a notebook for you, so you can try to communicate with us.' She smiled softly and gently grabbed his right hand, the one which wasn't connected to the drip. 'From tomorrow morning we'll practice your speaking.' He grunted and reluctantly let the nurse wrapped his fingers around the pen. 'Would you try to write something down?' It's nothing hard to do, you know. You just take the pen and write. But his hand, seemed to not cooperate with him. The pen was slipping out of his fingers like if they lived their lives and he had no power over them. He wasn't able to write even a one letter. He felt the anger raising up in him.

'That's okay. We'll work on that also.' But nothing was okay. He looked with furious at nurse Katie's smiling face and with one, quick flick, he pulled the notebook on the air. 'There's no reason to be angry.' She said, but he didn't listen her. He threw the pen with all strength he could muster across the room. 'Calm down, otherwise I'd be force to give you something for sleep.' She warned him , but he didn't care. He tried to shout at her to fuck off, but his guttural rumblings seemed to not impress the nurse. 'You had a very serious accident, so don't expect to be the same efficient as before.' She said harshly. 'We only trying to help you.'

'I…' He clenched his fists and hit the small table with all force.

'Fine. I'm going for doctor. Maybe you'd listen to him.' She could forget about it. He wasn't going to listen to anybody. They have no bloody idea what he was feeling right now. He even couldn't keep one fucking pen in his hand and the only thing they kept saying to him it's that everything's going be fine, and he's in good condition. He didn't understand what was going on around. And where is his family? Shouldn't they've already been here? It was fucking insane. 'Try to not destroy anything before I come back.' She could be sure about that, until he gets up from the bed and show them all what he thinks about their treatment.

* * *

><p>'Do you already called up the nursing house to give them a heads up?' The doctor asked as he looked into files of his patient.<p>

'Not yet.' The nurse said. 'I thought it's still too early for that. There's still a chance someone's come to take him.'

'If he's aggressive, we won't keep him more than few days. He's already stable.'

'I wouldn't say his aggressive.' She disagreed.

'If there's any problem for you, I can call them.' He looked at her above the file.

'There's no problem, sir.' She immediately said. 'I'll call them in a minute.'

'Ask them to send someone to us. It'd be better for both nurse and patient, if they know each other before we move him into nursing house.' He ordered.

'Of course, sir. I'm sure they wouldn't mind to send a nurse to us.' She assured him as she reached out for the handset.

'And make sure they'd send an older woman with experience. I'm sure she'd able to handle our patient and his outburst of anger.' He added with a sigh as he glanced at his pager. 'Looks like, our patient didn't like the table, so he decided to throw it across the room. Prepare a needle, Katie.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello :) I have a short update for you :) Well, I think everyone knows what's going on here ;) So, there's a little more of dealing with very 'difficult patient'. **

'Doctor Madison told me you don't want to cooperate with her.' He looked warily at doctor Mosser coming in to his room. 'Can you enlighten me and tell me what's wrong?'

'Don't like her.' He grunted in response and pushed on the floor his notebook along with elementary book.

'Well, thanks to her you're able to say me that, instead of trying write it down on the paper.' The doctor said drily and crossed his arms against chest as he stood close to his legs. 'I know from nurses you even don't try to write anything.'

'I don't need this.' He hissed as he pointed at the book lying on the floor. 'I'm not a kid.' He was angry.

'You had serious injures of your head.' Doctor almost barked at him didn't have any clue how to talk with his patient, to force him to try back to his old life. 'You have problems with reading and writing, and if you don't start exercise, your condition won't be change. We're fighting with you over the week now, but only what we get from you it's another outbursts of anger. We're doing it only for your own good.' He pointed at the hated by man book.

'What about my family?' He asked with still hoarse voice, but at least he was able to form the whole sentences and everyone could understand him.

'What about them? Do you remember someone?' He asked with hope, but man only shook his head in response. 'Well, what about the accident? Do you remember why you landed here?' Another shook of the head and confuse written over his face. 'Anything from the past?' He sighed.

'No.' He replied quietly, feeling like if someone robbed him of his own identity.

'That's why you should do these whole exercise things. Otherwise you would never get your memory back.' He sighed tiredly. 'Did nurse Katie informed you that on the end of this week, you probably will be send to special clinic, where they'd help you to go back to your previous form?'

'Yea, she said when I puuuss…' He winced slightl, his throat hurt him again.

'When you almost hit her with a chair.' He ended for him. 'Yes, I know about that also…So, are you going to be the same stubborn and in warlike humor like here, there?'

'Mebbe.' He replied smugly.

'Your attitude won't help you in recover. Just remember about it.' The doctor warned him loyally when he took the last look over the room. 'And I ask nurse to take the table and chairs off your room. I don't want you to hurt anyone when you fall into one of your moods.'

'Right.' He snorted without looking at him.

'It looks like their presence irate you and you really don't need them.' He added with a smirk before he headed off.

'Fuck you.' He called after him, but the man even didn't turn toward him. He just ignored him and that irate him even more.

* * *

><p>Nurse Katie dragged the chairs to the crowded nursing room and sighed heavily as she looked around trying to find a place for them. It'd be easier for everyone if she could keep them in the patient room, but his last freaks forced them to take everything out if they don't want to be hurt. She had a feeling he'd be a hard patient, but she didn't thought he'd be so much pain on the ass. She pulled the chairs under the window with hope no one would break yourself, trying to get to the couch, when soft knock came to her ears.<p>

'Come in.' She called softly and quickly improved her uniform before she marched toward the door to see who was it. 'Yes, how can I help you?' She asked kindly. 'Are you looking for someone?' Maybe heaven pity for them and send someone from this man's family to take him back.

'We've got a call you need someone to take care about the patient before he will be move to us.' Her eyes widened with surprise.

'Oh, well, right, but I expected someone else.' She said without thinking and blushed slightly as the nurse chuckled slightly.

'Are you afraid my outfit or smile would scare the patient?'

'No, I just thought they'd send someone older and…Well, it doesn't matter, right now. It's good that they send you to us.' She couldn't stop herself from a sigh of relief. 'He's a very difficult patient. I already feel sorry for you.' She smiled softly.

'Don't worry, I'll be fine with him. I don't give up so quickly.'

'That's good.' She said carefully and took a long look at the new nurse. 'So, how long you're a nurse? You look very young.'

'To be honest I'm not a nurse. I'm working in the nursing house as a volunteer, or someone like that.' The sheepish smile alarmed her for moment, but she decided to drop the theme, doesn't really care about nurse's past.

'So you don't have any idea how to take care about the patient?' She asked surprised, suddenly her all hopes destroyed. 'Oh, dear.'

'I've got a training, don't worry. I know what to do, my superior inform me about your patient's condition, so I know what to expect. I'd be his keeper.'

'Oh, Lord. You're not gonna handle him even one day, love. The last thing he needs it's a keeper.' She shook her head.

'Ah, you don't underestimate me. I'm hard and stubborn as well...Can I see him now? It'd be best for both of us if we already have a first meeting.'

'If you say so.' She smirked. 'He's in room six. It's on the end of corridor. Good luck.'

'Thanks.' She sighed as she got a cheeky grin in response before the keeper disappeared behind the door. She was more than curious how their first meeting will go, and if one of them would need a help after that.

* * *

><p>'Are you going to break up with Noah?' Ste took his eyes off from the TV to might look at Amy standing above him with hands on the hips.<p>

'No, why do you think I would?' He asked confused, frowning a bit.

'Well, you're not talking with him from about two weeks, ignoring his calls and most of the day sitting locked in the bedroom.' She said sharply. 'I know it's hard for you, but you really have to get over it, Ste. It's killing you.'

'I am over it.' He replied firmly, although he knew he was lying.

'And you think I'd buy your lie?' She raised her eyebrow.

'I'll talk with him tomorrow.' He sighed. 'I really needed to be alone. To sort everything out in my head.' Her face softened a bit, hands loosened. 'I needed to accept Brendan is really dead...Although he hurt me not once, I'll miss him. I loved him.' Amy wrapped her arms around him as she noticed tears in his eyes.

'I know, Ste. But Brendan is the past. Do you really want to lose Noah?'

'No.' He shook his head.

'Do you love Noah?'

'Yes, but…'

'But you don't love him as much as Brendan.' She finished for him with a loud sigh.

'I don't want to hurt Noah. I know he loves me very much, and I feel guilty cause I can't love him as much he wants.'

'Look, why you don't tell him about your feelings? I'm sure he knows Brendan was important for you and you have feelings for him. He's not stupid.' She said softly. 'If he really loves you, he'd understand that and give you a time…Unless you don't lo…'

'I do.' He said firmly.

'Just promise me one thing, Ste.' She said quietly as she gently ran a hand along his arm.

'Anything you say.'

'If you don't love Noah, don't pretend you do, and just leave him. The lie would hurt him more, than break up.' Ste nodded slightly his head with understanding.

'I promise.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for very kind comments :) I'm glad you like the story :D **

It was before the lunch time when someone knocked softly to the door before opened it slightly. It was too early for the nurse changing his drip, as like for doctor Mosser's round around hospital either, so he didn't has any clue who else it could be. He frowned as the young man in his twenties slipped inside the room and looked around with curious before set his eyes at him. His teeth flashed in the darkness as he grinned cheekily to him, his dark eyes were almost laughing at him. He wasn't wear any uniform, only some old navy blue jumper and pair of loose low-riding jeans, so he wasn't a doctor or nurse, he quickly stated.

'Hi.' The man said still grinning and casually lifted his hand, before hid it in the pocket of his jeans. Was he someone from his family? He could be, he stated carefully as he took a long look at his dark, spiky hair and tall, quite slimy body. He looked a little like him…But he was too old to be his son, wasn't he? He felt a little nervous as the young man approached his bed and without ask sat down on the bed, close to his feet. 'They don't have any chairs in rooms?' He asked surprised as he once again looked around. He didn't reply only stared at him intensively, wondering who the hell he was.

'Who are you?'

'Ah, where are my manners. I'm Tom, your new keeper.' He introduced himself and stretched his hand out, but the man didn't even look at it, watching him heavily.

'Do I look like a dog?' He suddenly asked sharply.

'Sorry?' Tom frowned a bit, not quite understood his question.

'I don't need a keeper. I'm not a dog.' He added hoarsely, showing him the door. 'Out.'

'I'd be taking care about you in the nursing house.' He said unmoved, like he didn't notice the anger in man's voice, grinning at him. 'I bet your doctor had to tell you about me.'

'They were talking about nurse.'

'Well, there was some kind of mistake then, I guess.' He shrugged. 'But if you want you can call me a nurse, if it's so big problem for you.' He offered with a small grin. 'I don't mind.'

'If you're a nurse, where's your uniform then?' He glanced at him suspiciously, didn't let him baffle himself.

'I don't have any.'

'Why?'

'Because I'm not a nurse?' He gave him a funny look. 'I thought we already set it up.'

'So why the fuck you told me to call you a nurse?' He was already panting with anger, his blue eyes cold like two icicles.

'I just suggest you can call me a nurse, if you don't like a word; keeper.' He explained calmly. 'Although I don't get what's wrong with that. Anyway…' He continued before he had a chance to say something. 'Until we're stuck with each other, maybe you could tell me something about yourself? I don't know how you, but I like to know the name of person with whom I'm going to work.' He again grinned and for short moment he wanted to knock his teeth out.

'Are you trying to tell me, you don't know my name?' He snorted, suddenly losing his interest with him. 'What kind of keeper you are?'

'The best one.' He replied cockily and clapped his hands. 'So, what's your name, then? I already told you mine.'

'You should know it.' He snapped back, feeling very nervous.

'Well, my mistake. Sorry.' He sighed theatrically. 'It'd kill you, if you tell me it?' He tilted his head on the right. 'Or maybe you don't remember it, and that's the problem?' He smiled softly as he noticed a hint of wince on man's face and how he couldn't look him into eye. 'It's fine.' He reached the hand behind his back to lift the chart pinned to the bed.

He felt pathetic about the fact he even didn't remember his name, but it was quite understandable for him. Since he woke up, no one used his name, and for all the time he didn't feel the urge to know it, or maybe he just…hadn't remember to ask about it. It was the last thing he would think up about to ask, he guessed.

'Peter O'Malley.' Tom read loudly before he put the card down on his knee and he smiled softly. 'It's your name.'

'I get it.'

'You don't have to be angry at yourself.'

'I'm not angry.' He snapped.

'Oh, really?' He cocked his eyebrow, amused. 'Look, I didn't come here to irate you or humiliate you. I want to help you.' He said firmly. 'I want to be your friend.'

'I don't want your help. I can take care about myself alone.'

'Well, I heard something different.' He gave him a long look. 'You're not able to live on your own, yet.'

'You're not the one who can give orders, here.' He said quietly, the threat evident in his voice.

'Ah, a macho guy!' He grinned, amused. 'I bet it's gonna be a lot of fun with you.'

'I wonder if you're gonna laugh when I knock your teeth out.' He said through the teeth, almost hissing at him like a furious cat.

'So, come on, then.' He stood up with stretched out arms. 'I'm not going to change my attitude so you already can hit me and we can get over it, or you can still throwing around your threats as like old spinster.' It acted him like a red rag to a bull. He didn't need to be ask twice, to get up. He simply threw the quilt on the floor and pulled his legs down, ready to stand up and show this guy a lesson. But when his feet only touched the ground and he raised up, he felt like someone trim his legs, and just like he was standing, he felt down on the floor. He yelped in pain.

'I'll kill you!' He yelled and grabbed Tom for his jumper when he knelled down to check if he was okay. He'd probably strangle him or give him a black eye for goodbye, if everything wasn't hurt him so badly, and there was any hasty steps outside his room.

'Come on, take your hands off, Peter. I only want to help you stand up.' He said as he grabbed him for arms.

'What the hell is going on, here?' They both glanced toward the door where doctor Mosser along with two nurses came in and watched them with horror. 'Why my patient is lying on the floor? And who are you?'

'Well, I am…'

'He's going out.' Peter snapped from the floor, didn't let the guy touch him. 'I don't want to see him in my room!'

'He's from nursing house.' Nurse Katie replied quietly, trying to not irate the man more. 'He's gonna take care about the patient.' She continued, but it looked like he wasn't listening her anymore.

'Don't stand here like pillar of salt. Put him back to the bed!' The doctor yelled flustered. 'And about you.' He pointed at Tom irate. 'You're going with me.'

'Sure.' Tom mumbled reluctantly.

'Now. And Katie put him into sleep. He already did enough mess as for one day.'

* * *

><p>'What the hell you were thinking?' Doctor Mosser yelled when he only closed the door of the nurse room.<p>

'I didn't think he's going stand up.' Tom replied and scratched his head when the other man almost pushed him into corner of the room. 'If I know he's so…'

'I thought you're from the nursing house.' He said sharply.

'Cause I am?' He cocked his eyebrow.

'If you're, you'd be know what to do.' He snapped, breathing heavily. 'It's already enough hard for us to deal with patient and force him to do any exercise, and now it's going be ever harder.'

'I know I didn't do a good first impression…' He tried to explain himself, but he didn't let him.

'Look, I don't care what you were trying to do, but I'm going to ask your superior to send someone else.'

'Oh, come on!' He growled, frustrated. 'Give me a chance. Look, he's not the first 'difficult' patient I have.'

'I don't care…'

'He's gonna leave the hospital for few days.' He reminded him with a sigh. 'I can't get any bad accommodation now. I have only two months before I end my volunteering.' He almost begged him.

'Care of him will be really hard. You'll need a lot of patience.' He said calmer. 'And experience.'

'At least let my superior decide if I'm able to take care about my ward or not.'

'If I only see my patient's condition will rapidly deteriorated, I'm calling your superior. Do you understand me?' He asked staring at him intently.

'Crystal.' He grinned slightly.

'Good.' He said, although he wasn't quite convinced to his own decision. 'I'm seeing you here, tomorrow morning. And try to not upset him. I'm watching your back.'

'This time I'd know what to expect.' He winked to him as he motioned at the door. 'I guess it's enough like for the first meeting and I can head back?'

'Just one thing more…' Tom bite down on his lips, before he could growl with frustration. Being in the doctor's bad books was like score a goal into own goal arena. 'Why you're working as a volunteer?'

'Drunk driving.'

'I'm taking you're not driving anymore.' He glanced at him suspiciously.

'Don't worry, I'm only using my motorbike. But I'll use public transport when I'd need to take Peter to the clinic.' He winked once again to him. 'See you tomorrow, doc.' He quickly evacuated himself, before doctor Mosser processed his answer in mind.

* * *

><p>'Did you pay for alcohol?' Cheryl glanced above the documents at Rhys standing in doors of the office.<p>

'Sorry?' She stared at him puzzled.

'Did you pay deliver for alcohol? Today it's the last day.' He repeated, watching her with concern.

'I totally forgot.' She growled and hid face in hands. 'I really don't know how Brendan was able to cope with those all bills and papers. I'm sitting on it from the last two days, and still I even didn't do a half of work.' She sighed.

'He had head to numbers, I think.' He shrugged. 'You didn't think about hiring someone to help you with accounting?'

'I don't want to hire a stranger. I need a person whom I can trust and entrust my business.' She replied and glanced tiredly at another page. 'Do you know something about accounting?'

'Don't have any clue about that. But I know a person who has the skills you need.'

'Oh, really? Who is it?'

'You're not going to like it…'

'Don't tell me it's Warren.' She looked at him gloomily.

'Well, you own his old club, Cheryl.'

'No, Rhys.'

'If you don't ask him for help, I don't think you'd be able to go on with business. You don't have any clue about finances, Cheryl. Soon you'll be a bankrupt.'

'Did you already collect the glasses?' She asked sharply.

'Not yet, but…'

'So do it, now.' She ordered.

'Fine.' She watched him until he disappeared behind the door and she could returned to her work. Or at least she had intentions to do it. When she once again moved her eyes over another numbers and columns meaning nothing to her, she just gave up. It was really hard for her to admit it, but maybe Rhys was right. If she wanted to keep the business, she'd be force sooner or later to ask Warren for help.


	7. Chapter 7

**Next bit for you ;) **

'Knock, knock.' He opened his eyes and reluctantly lifted his head as the familiar voice disturbed his sleep. He wrinkled his eyebrows as the cheeky grin caught his eyes. 'Hello, Pete.'

'You again.' He almost growled when the man unceremoniously slipped inside his room. 'What do you want? And what's that you pull with yer?' He asked as he noticed Tom was tilting over something as he kept pulling it forward toward his bed.

'Your new vehicle.' He replied cheerfully and reached out for the remote. 'You spend enough time in bed. You don't have a drip, do you? Good.'

'No. Take it back. I'm not going to sit on it.' He snapped as from his sitting position he recognized in his vehicle, a wheelchair. 'I'm not paralyze.'

'You're not enough strong to walk on your own feet.' He said and before Peter could protest, he dragged out the quilt from his body. 'Now, get out. You need a fresh air.'

'I'm not going to show anyone in this clothe.' He argued and grabbed for the mattress, only to not let Tom pull him out from the bed. He looked away, when he smirked down at him as he took a look on his hospital, short gown. 'Take it back.' He ordered.

'You don't have any dressing-gown?' He raised his eyebrow surprised.

'Who would gave me a one, eh? You see someone, here?' He asked sarcastically as he looked around the room.

'Okay, in that case, I'll try to get one for you.' He said, didn't see any problem. In contrary to him.

'I don't want it! I don't want to go anywhere with you. I feel fine, here.' He snapped and covered himself back with a quilt.

'It's only matter of time before you go out, Pete. You need to open to people.' He tried to convince him, but he was too stubborn to listen to him. 'In the nursing house there'd be a lot of people around.'

'I'm very open person, Thomas. Just ask the nurses.'

'Yea, I heard you're.' He gave him a long look. 'Look, I just go for something to dress you and then I'm taking you for a walk. And any argues, Pete.' He pointed a finger at him before he smiled softly and marched toward the door.

'I'm not going with you anywhere! And I'm not Pete!' He shouted after him and hissed slightly as he glanced at the wheelchair. Maybe he'd love get out from this stuffy room and take a deep breath of fresh air, but he'd never force himself to sit down on it. He could walk on his own and doesn't need help from this freaky guy. No, he doesn't need him. He just needs to pull himself together and he'd be fine. Or at least he thought so.

* * *

><p>'Cheryl isn't going to handle the business alone.' Rhys whispered as he tilted above the counter.<p>

'So?' Ste glanced at him briefly. 'Why are you telling me this? It's not like I have any power over her.'

'I thought we could help her find someone who would know how to take care about the finances, if she still doesn't want Warren to do it.'

'Only brainless would want Warren's help, sweetheart.' Rhys jumped slightly as Jackie's voice rang somewhere behind his back as she came to collect the glasses.

'Well, if she wants to keep the business she'd need to do some sacrifice.'

'If she let Warren put his hands on all money, she'd lose the business regardless of if she asks him for help or not.' Ste stated and reached for the cloth.

'I know it's risky, but…'

'Since when you start bothering about Cheryl so much?' Jackie set her eyes on him suspiciously. 'Did I, didn't notice something?'

'I just don't want to lose a job.' He replied evasively and pretended he's busy with cleaning the glasses. 'If Cheryl's lose the club, where are we going to work, hmm?'

'I agree with him.' Ste said before moved on the other end of bar.

'Are you sure it's the only reason?' He felt her eyes burning a hole in his back, but he didn't dare to turn around.

'Course. I'm just worrying about myself.' He shrugged. 'It looks like client want something to drink. Would you service him?' He pointed at young lad at the end of counter.

'If you're so busy to do it.' She said sarcastically and with roll of her eyes moved toward the client.

* * *

><p>'I'm full of admiration for this guy. I'd throw everything in the devils if I have to deal with someone like him.' The petite, blonde nurse said as she and nurse Katie were preparing medicine for their patients.<p>

'He's still trying to force Mr. O'Malley to sit on the wheelchair?' She smirked slightly. 'It's like fighting windmills.'

'Ah, they're quite interesting couple….Don Quixote de la Mancha and his Dulcinea del Toboso.'

'Angie.' She spanked her playfully on the arm, before they both start giggling.

'What? I didn't say nothing wrong.' She grinned at the same time as someone start shouting on the corridor. 'Some problems, I see.' She sighed and exchanged the looks with nurse Katie.

'Come on, Angie, we need to check out what's going on.' She sighed heavily. They barely left the room as they spotted the person who was making the noise in the corridor. Like they could guess it was Peter O'Malley shouting around, but for the first time he was doing it outside his room. Nurse Katie watched with hang opened mouth as the man, covered with a dressing-gown with some flowery patterns on it, has been sitting on his wheelchair, and despite his loud protests pulling forward by grinning like Cheshire cat, Tom.

'Do you see what I see?' Nurse Angie asked amused. 'He managed to get him out of the room…I don't believe this.' She shook her hear.

'Is it wrong to take a picture of them? You know, we need some proof, otherwise no one would believe us.' They both started laughing hard. 'And, my God, what's he wearing? Isn't it a bathroom curtain, perhaps?'

* * *

><p>He wanted to smash his head pretty bad as he and another male nurse has forced him to sit down on this bloody wheelchair. He closed his eyes as he covered him with some cold, slippery material, and painfully clenched fists around the armrests.<p>

'Now, do we really had to fight so badly about that?' Thomas cheery voice said above his head and he had a trouble to restrain himself from grab him for the neck and strangle him. 'You have to admit, it's nice to get out from the room you spend almost three weeks in.' Yes, it was, but he'd never admit it loudly. At least not to him.

'It's cold here, and what the fuck you laid on me?' He wrinkled his eyebrows as he finally looked down at his cloth. 'Is it a flower?' He asked sharply, feeling how his pulse quicken as he pointed at something red on the material.

'No, it's a ball.' Thomas lied simple and pushed the wheelchair forward. 'What would you say for go outside? They have pretty nice park here. And it's very warm day.'

'I can distinguish flower from the ball.' He snapped irate and pulled his head back to might look at man's young face. 'I'm not blind, if you didn't notice it yet.'

'So why you asked?' He smirked down at him, didn't slowing his steps. 'Just enjoy the ride.' The cheeky twat.

'Do I look like a woman?'

'I always can take it off, but do you really want to ride around the hospital in a too short hospital gown? I thought so.' He grinned, when Peter looked down annoyed. 'So, where do you want to go, then?'

'Nowhere.'

'Maybe to bathroom? I noticed you don't have a catheter anymore.' He suggested. 'So you'd need my help.'

'No, I can handle my business alone.' He snapped.

'If you prefer nurses to do it, your choice.' He shrugged with a slight smile. 'So, do you have any requests? I can take you whenever you want.' He asked quietly as he tilted above his head, so only Peter could hear him. 'Of course only on hospital's terrain. I can't take you anywhere else, yet.'

'How tempting.' He snorted. 'I'm sure there's many attractions around.'

'Well, we can throw stones into the water or clog up the toilet bowl. Or throw the food around the day room.' He suggested cheekily, like he was a school boy.

'What?' He jerked his head up and couldn't help the slight smile escaping on his face as Tom grinned down at him. 'Moron.'

'Oy, you're the last person who should judge me. You were throwing tables and books at the nurses.' He reminded him, giving a heavy look. 'I call it a very dangerous game.'

'I didn't hurt anyone.' He said firmly.

'But you could.' He said softly and gently touched his shoulder. 'Do you like ice creams?' He suddenly asked, baffling Peter for moment. 'So?' He tilted his head on the right and grinned slightly.

'Don't know…' He shrugged. 'I just want to get back to my room.'

'You're again escaping.'

'I'm not.' He snapped irate and grabbed the armrests tighter. 'It's not the way to my room. Take me back!' He yelled at him, but Tom kept pushing him forward unmoved.

'When we finish our walk.'

'But…'

'No, buts.' He smiled slightly. 'Trust me, for two days you'd be racing with other patients, down the corridors. There's geriatric ward very close.' He added cheekily, but other man seemed to not share his enthusiasm.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry you have to wait so long for a new chapter, but I this week has been crazy for me and I didn't has time for anything. Once again thanks for all comments :) Hope you'd like the new one Xx**

'Today is your big day.' Nurse Katie sang cheerfully as she entered his room and with one move spread the curtain above his head. 'Why you're not happy?'

'Changing one prison for another should cheerful me?' He snorted and shot her dead stare. 'I'm don't have any clue what kind of medicine they give yer there, but I know I'd like to get one if I would walk around the hospital and spread the good word, just like yer.' He added sarcastically and reluctantly sat down on the bed.

'Well, someone definitely wake up from the wrong side of bed.' She continued, dauntless. 'And it's not me.'

'Fine, Mrs. Cheerful.' He said in mocking tone and sleepily looked around the room. 'I have quick question to you.'

'Which is?' She inquired reluctantly, not quite want to know what this time disturbed her patient's peace.

'My clothes. Where are they?' He fixed his eyes at her. 'I need to wear something if I'm going to leave hospital.'

'I think you look lovely in your hospital gown.' She smiled sweetly, but he didn't look impressed.

'You're kidding me, aren't you?' He asked sharply, ready to make a hell around if they won't give him a proper clothes to wear.

'The clothes you had on himself in a day of accident has been destroyed, Mr. O'Malley.' She informed him softly and moved a small table toward his bed with a breakfast on it. 'You need to wait for Tom who promised to fix something for you.'

'If this _fix something _it's something like that when he went for a bathroom robe for me, he already can, not coming here.' He snapped annoyed.

'I'm sure he gets for you something more _suitable_ to situation.' She said and handed him a plate. 'Today you have sandwiches. We don't want you to stain yourself with milk soup since you still have problems with your fingers.'

'How lovely.' He mocked and looked with disgusted at his meal. He hated to be treat like a toddler.

'Can you put a small smile on your face, now? The day just started, Peter.'

'I'm going to get a candy if I do it?'

'And would you turn into adult, then?' She snapped back. 'I don't understand you. It's not like you have been threatening bad here. You had everything what you needed and now you even have your own, private nurse.'

'I don't like him.'

'You even don't know him.' She retorted, hands on her hips.

'He's annoying.'

'Oh, please.' She gave him indulgent smile. 'You're the last person who should say that.'

'I demand change of nurse.' He said firmly and pushed the plate off his knees.

'You can say it when you'd be already in the clinic. I can't do nothing about that.' She replied calmly. 'Why you don't want to eat?'

'I lost appetite.' He replied drily, staring at her heavily. 'I'm not going to let him come in, here.'

'Oh, really? I wonder how you're going to do it? Throw a plate at him?' She asked ironically. 'Without his help you're not able to leave your bed, let alone stand on his way.'

'Get out.' He said quietly, his mood suddenly swing.

'Tom will be here for one hour. I'd be really pleasant if you calm down before he comes.' She used her formal tone and pushed the table off from the patient's hands, before he'd use occasion to pull it at his nurse. 'If you need something, call me.' She added and without more words from his or her side, she walked out.

* * *

><p>He was chatting up with Cindy and hiding his last things to the bag, when the door suddenly opened and someone came in. But he didn't pay attention to it, as his shift already ended and he didn't need anymore to deal with clients. He threw the bag over his arm, said quick goodbye to his boss and was going to come back to home, when familiar silhouette caught his stare. Ste.<p>

'Hi.' Ste shyly broke the silence as the first, staring unsurely at Noah.

'What do you want?' Noah asked him sharply. He again felt mix of anger and sorrow building up in his body.

'Apologize you.' He replied quietly, his eyes teary.

'Yea, sure you want.' He snorted sarcastically and crossed arms against his chest.

'I mean it, Noah.' He said louder, trying to caught his stare, but other man was effectively avoiding it. 'Just let me explain myself.'

'I'm sure I understand you good, Ste.'

'No, Noah, please…Just talk with me.' He almost begged him, first tears fall down from his eyes. 'Only give me a chance to explain everything.'

'It took you a lot of time to decide you want to enlighten me what's sitting in your head.' He wanted to shout at him, but his voice failed his as he noticed in what state Ste was. 'Everyone were worrying about you.' He added softer.

'I'm sorry.' He said quietly and fixed his eyes with his. 'Would you…just, please, talk with me.'

'Fine, but not here.' He sighed quietly as he looked around the Spa and noticed Cindy eavesdropping them. 'We can go to my flat. No one should be there, yet.' He suggested and opened the door for Ste, when he nodded his head and slight smile of relief crossed his face. 'Come on, then.'

* * *

><p>'I hope I chose the right size.' Peter reluctantly lifted the pale blue t-shirt with his two fingers and watched it intently. 'So? What do you think about that? You like your new clothes?'<p>

'They're…_fine._' He replied evasively, didn't show too much enthusiasm.

'Well, I don't have nothing else, so whatever you like it or not you don't have any choice but wear it.' Tom said and put the dark jeans on the chair. 'Now, lift your arms.'

'Yer want me to change here?' He cocked his eyebrow.

'You're not able to do it on your own, so what's the difference if we do it here or in bathroom? Don't worry no one will come in.' He smiled slightly. 'Lift your arms.'

'The first thing I do when we come to the clinic, I'll ask for a new nurse.' He snapped, but obediently lifted his arms and let Tom took off his hospital gown.

'Good boy.' Peter were stared at him coldly, looking like he was ready to tear him off if he says that once again, or do any wrong move.

'I mean it.' He said firmly, but man was still grinning at him, although he noticed a small roll of his eyes.

'I'm not a nurse, Pete.' He repeated for the God only knows how many times. 'Now, would you like to wear your new t-shirt, or should I do by my own?' He even didn't finish, when man fished for a clothe and quickly wore it, didn't take his eyes off younger man. He hated him, and would do anything to get rid of him. 'Your eyes will turn into ice cycles for a moment.'

'Give me my jeans.'

'Are you going to be in such mood for the whole time in the clinic?' He asked him with serious face.

'Well, is there anything which should rejoice me?' He snorted, staring straight into his dark eyes.

'If you think change of nurse would help you, you're wrong.'

'Oh, really?' He smirked.

'The only problem you have, it's you.' Tom replied and pointed at finger at him. 'You're making a victim of yourself.'

'I'm not!' He protested loudly, furious.

'Ah, the truth hurts?' He smirked slightly. 'Your jeans.' He added as he threw a clothe on his legs.

'You don't know me.' He said through the teeth.

'Like if you know yourself.' He fired back. Peter didn't say nothing back to him, only stared at him unmoved, anger and hate written over his face. But it was his eyes which made Tom felt guilty and suddenly regret his words. He could see confuse and sadness in them, emotions which he'd never said loud to him. 'Look, I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to say that. I know…'

'Just move from the bed and let me wear my jeans.' He snapped and looked down at his knuckles turned white now, as he was squeezing the material with his all strength. 'I don't need your help.' He added colder as he noticed Tom lifted his hand. 'I can do on my own.'

'Okay.' He said quietly and stood up so Peter could threw the quilt on the floor. He watched intently as he was fighting for a good few minutes with his legs, which doesn't want to bend in knees so he could reach his feet. He was mumbling something incoherently and pulling for his leg more violently, but he wasn't enough strong to force it to stay in the position he wanted. Something ripped slightly as his right foot hooked over the band, and he just lost control over himself. He threw the jeans with animalistic shout and almost hit Tom on the jaw if the man didn't quickly grabbed him for the wrists and pulled him down on the bed to calm him down. 'You're going hurt himself!'

'Get off me!' He yelled straight into his face, his eyes wild.

'Calm down, nothing happened. I told you, you only need to start exercise and soon you'd be again in a good form.' He said softly, hardly keeping him on the bed. He didn't has any idea from where the man was taking his strength. 'If you don't stop moving, I'd call nurse and we put you to sleep.' He warned him, trying everything to relax him. 'Let me help you.'

'I don't want.' He disagreed, but finally he stopped fighting with Tom. 'Get out.'

'No.' He shook his head and bended over to lift the jeans. 'I'll help you today, okay?'

'Get out.' He repeated stubbornly, didn't want him to see him now. He was so fucking weak and helpless.

'Now, would you help me lift your left foot?' He asked softly and patiently waited until man finally gave up and reluctantly accomplished his request. 'You don't have any reasons to feel ashamed. There's nothing wrong in asking for help.' He added quietly and gently pull the jeans up his left leg. Peter didn't reply and Tom decided to not push him. He just focused at his task and pretend he didn't see tears treacherously falling down from Peter's face on his still tightened hands, didn't want him to feel even more embarrassed. He already had enough as for one day.

* * *

><p>'Are you two ready to go?' Nurse Katie asked with a warm smile when Tom entered the nurse room.<p>

'Almost.' He replied with half smile. 'We just need to wait for a doctor, but I can't find him anywhere.'

'He should be here in a minute. Don't worry, I'll send him to you when I only spot him.'

'Oh, thanks.' He smiled and was going to get back, when nurse Katie called him back. 'Yes?'

'Using the occasion you're here, I already can give you Mr. O'Malley's things. I'm sure he'd like to have it back.' She opened the wardrobe and removed some box from it.

'I thought everything burned out.' He frowned confused.

'Well, one thing survive the fire.' She smiled slightly as she lifted something small from and handed it Tom.

'What's that?' He asked before he spread his fingers and looked at cold, metallic thing lying on his palm.

'It's a cross. We needed to take it off when we took him to the surgery room.' She said. 'Maybe it's some kind of souvenir, and it help him to recall some things from his past.'

'Maybe.' He shrugged and hid the cross on the silver chain to the pocket of his jeans. 'I'll give him it, later, when I clean it. It's dirty of soot.' He looked down at his dirty now hands. 'Police saw this cross?'

'No, why would we show it to them ?' She raised her eyebrow questioningly. 'It's nothing important.'

'Well, maybe they'd be able to set up from which church this cross comes… Maybe that way they could find his parish and a priest who knows him and could help us find his family.' He explained.

'Oh, I don't think so.' She smiled softly. 'Crosses like this one you can buy everywhere. And we already know who he is.'

'Thanks to his ID card, but what about other things? Where is his family? I don't believe he doesn't has anyone close.'

'The police did everything they could. He doesn't has any family in England. His parents died few years ago and there is only his father's younger sister, but she wasn't in touch with him from years. She even doesn't know how he looks now.'

'He has Irish accent.' He added. 'And I'm sure of that. Did they check if he doesn't come from Ireland? The train was heading there, wasn't it?'

'Yea, I know he has, but police said he didn't born in Ireland, only lives and work there for the last three years. So no, he doesn't has family there either. He just learnt the accent, that's all.'

'I can tell who is a true Irish man, when I see one.' He argued. 'But what about his work, then? He doesn't has any friends? The boss doesn't want to come over and see him?'

'They were already questioned. And let's face it. Mr. O'Malley isn't that kind of guy who's making friends easily.'

'It's ridiculous…He has to have someone.' He shook his head.

'Well, if you're so convinced, try to find something on your own. But trust me, if he really has someone, this person already would be here asking for him.' She said firmly.

'Maybe…I don't know.' He shrugged.

'Whatever you do, good luck.'

'Yea, thanks.' He mumbled and shoved hands into pocket of his jeans. 'Don't forget to say doctor Mosser to come over Pete's room.'

'I won't.' She smiled softly and watched how the young man left the room, before she removed a crossword under her desk and sat down on the free armchair, ready to enjoy her free time, before doctor Mosser comes back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello :) I'm really, terribly sorry it for such a long delay and that it took me so much time to write a new chapter for this fic, but I was stuck in one moment, and just couldn't pass by it. But finally, I managed to do it ;) So I'm back with a new chapter and I hope you'd like it :) And thanks for all kind comments I got :)**

Peter bite down on his low lip as Tom helped him to sit on the wheelchair, and nurse Katie unceremoniously put a bunch of pink flowers on his laps. He pretend he didn't notice Thomas stupid grin on his face as he noticed it, and something green in his hand. Doctor Mosser already has said his sacramental goodbye to him and wished him quick recovery so he wouldn't has to come back. And Peter was sure he didn't say it only for the goodness of his heart.

'Are you ready to move to your new home, Mr. O'Malley?' Nurse Katie asked when Tom helped him zip his new, black hoodie.

'Do I look like I am?' He retorted sarcastically and pulled his head back with fear, when the man removed something from the back pocket of his jeans and tilted over him so close, their noses were millimeters from each other. He gulped nervously, didn't understand what he was doing.

'Like always charming and in a good mood.' She rolled her eyes. 'You're very brave, lad.'

'Keep still, Pete. I have something for you.' Tom grinned slightly at him.

'What is it?' He stared at him warily, not sure if he wants to let him be so close.

'Something what belongs to you.' He replied mysteriously and winked at him as his hand gently sneaked behind his neck and gently kneaded the skin to let the man know he wants him to pull head a bit forward.

'It's not an answer.' He argued with him, but obediently did what his keeper asked him to do. He shivered when something cold touched the skin on his neck and fall down on his chest. 'What's that?'

'It's your cross.' He said with a soft smile. 'I thought you'd like to have it back.'

'Yea, right.' He muttered and almost breathed with relief when Tom pulled back from him. But it didn't last long as the man waved something in hand with a big grin on the face. 'What's that? Another my thing?' He stared carefully at green thing.

'No, it's something to let you feel warm.' He informed him and unceremoniously pulled it over his head. 'Now, there you go. You don't have reason to complain anymore that you're cold.'

'Ah, it suits you, Mr. O'Malley.' Nurse Katie said with a little mocking tone, which Peter didn't like. Tom has to sensed his discomfort and urge to see himself in his new outfit, cause he fished for a pocket mirror and handed it to him. Peter frowned his eyebrows as he watched himself intently. It was the first time since he has woken up, he was seeing his own face. _So, that's how I look like. _

'I look like homeless.' He said, didn't like what's he see. His blue eyes were looking like rimmed with mascara, face covered with two days stubble and dark bruise under right eyes, and his too long dark hair were protruding from the green cotton beanie carelessly put on his head. 'I need to shave.'

'You're out of hospital, so I'm sure everyone would understand your outfit.' Tom said and licked his lips.

'I don't have a board hanging on my neck with word hospital written over it.' He snapped, giving him a heavy glare.

'If you want so badly I can fix one for you.' He offered unmoved with a slight smirk.

'Hopefully it's the last day I need to withstand you.'

'Don't be so sure of that.' He stared back at him intently. 'Are you ready to go out? We have a bus for ten minutes.'

'We're taking a bus?' He cocked his eyebrow. 'Shouldn't we use the car?'

'Well, if you give me one, we can use it.' He replied cheekily and swaggered behind his back.

'And yer say I have big sense of humor, eh?' He glanced at the nurse.

'Have a nice day, Mr. O'Malley. I hope you'd feel better soon.' She said with a sweet smile as she watched Tom pulling the wheelchair toward with her _favorite _patient watching her warily from his seat.

'Whatever.' He snapped for goodbye without looking back.

* * *

><p>'So, you both kissed and made up?' Ste smiled slightly as Amy leaned over him with a small grin. 'I'm glad for you both.' She whispered to his ear.<p>

'Thanks.' He replied back shyly and grinned as he watched Noah running over the playground with Leah and Lucas. They seemed to have a great time together and Ste was pleased with that. He loves his kids with all his heart, and he wanted them to like Noah and accept him, just like Amy did. He couldn't imagine himself being with someone who his kids won't accept. No, it would never happen.

'Kids seem to like Noah.' She continued, like she was reading his mind, and put the carrier bags down on the bench, next to him. 'He has a good contact with them.'

'He has to, if he wants to be with me.' Ste smirked and spread his arms over as he noticed little Leah running toward him with a laughing, chubby face.

'You and your requirements.' She rolled her eyes. 'Can I leave the bags with you? I just need to pop to the shop on the corner for a milk and I'd be back.'

'Sure.' Ste nodded and chuckled as Leah fall into his arms. 'What's going on, little princess?' He grinned as he positioned her on his right lap. 'Tired?'

'Little.' She replied with a wide smile. 'Where mummy is going?'

'She's going to the shop, to buy a milk for you and Lucas.' He smiled and glanced toward Amy walking down the path. 'You have a good fun with uncle Noah?'

'Yes, daddy. He's funny.'

'I'm really glad about that.' He kissed her forehead and gently rocked in his arms. 'Are you hungry? I'm sure uncle Noah has buns somewhere here.' He muttered as he reached for his bag and start rummaging through it.

'I'm not hungry, daddy.' She shook her small head.

'So what do you want, princess? Something happened?' He watched her with growing concern and pressed a hand to her forehead. 'Maybe you have a fever? I was right when I said Noah you have too thin blouse for this time of year.' He almost scowled and glanced warily toward his boyfriend busy with babysit Lucas, to notice him. 'I just knew I should take something more to wear for you.'

'I'm fine, daddy.' Leah said firmly and pulled her face out as she stared deeply into his eyes.

'Yea, maybe it's because this whole running with Noah.' He nodded his head unsurely. 'Do you have a running nose?'

'No! I just wanted to ask you something…' She almost said in whining voice and Ste was sure if she was a bit older, she'd roll her eyes and stare at him with indulgence.

'Oh, okay.' He nervously licked his lips. 'So what is it? You want to go to mum?'

'No, I just wanted to ask when uncle Brendan is going to visit us and play with me and Lucas.' Ste looked at her with horror, didn't expected that kind of question from his little daughter. 'So, daddy, where is he? He has my Barbie doll. He promised me he'd show me if he's taking good care of her.' She made a sad face.

'Your doll?' He stuttered, his mind fall blank. For weeks he tried to not think about Brendan, knowing he needs to accept the thought he's not gonna come back, and now, little Leah was asking him when he's going to visit them. It was so unrealistic and unexpected. He was speechless.

'Yes. I gave my doll to uncle Brendan, cause I heard as mummy said he's very lonely man. I thought she'd like to have one, so he wouldn't feel sad and have bad dreams.' She said in tone like she did the obvious thing on the world, and Ste could feel tears in his eyes. 'Daddy, are you sad?'

'No, babe. Only my eyes are hurting me, I think I'm watching too much TV.' He lied and wiped one lonely tear from his cheek. 'Don't worry I'd take special drops and I'd feel better.'

'Okay.' She nodded her head, although she didn't look to convinced. 'So, where is uncle Brendan, daddy? Maybe if he can't visit us, we can do that? We could make a big surprise for him!' She said excited and almost jumped on his lap, breaking his heart in two.

'Mummy didn't tell you nothing about uncle Brendan? About what's happened to him?' He asked with suppressed voice.

'No.' She replied confused. 'What's happened to uncle Brendan? Is he hurt? Can we visit him?' Ste closed his eyes, overwhelmed with her questions, not have any clue how to explain her, Brendan was dead. She was too small to understand some things.

'Babe, we can't visit uncle Brendan.' He said softly and moved hand along her shiny hair. 'He's very far away from us.'

'He moved up?' Her eyes widened in surprise.

'Yea, he moved on.' He tried to smile as he felt another tear uncontrollably falling from his eye.

'Would he visit us one day?'

'I don't think so, princess.' He said quietly and looked away, couldn't look into her eyes filled with sadness.

'Is he happy there? I'm sure he has to feel sad and lonely when aunt Cheryl and you and mum aren't with him anymore.'

'I'm sure he's very happy where he lives now.' He said firmly and wiped the tears as he noticed Noah glancing toward them a few times. 'It's pretty place.'

'I miss him, daddy.' Her low lip trembled a bit.

'I know, I miss him also.' He said softly and hugged her tightly to his chest. 'But at least he can be happy. And I'm sure there's a lot of people there taking care about him. Don't worry.'

'Okay. But Lucas would be sad.' She said sadly and slipped down from his lap as he noticed Noah coming over them with little Lucas in his arms. 'Hi, uncle Noah!' She waved her hand and smiled widely.

'Hello, princess.' He winked at her before set his eyes on Ste. 'It's getting rain, Ste. I think we should get back to home.'

'Oh, okay.' He said confused and looked up to see a small droplets of rain falling down on his face. 'I'm sure Amy would be back in a minute.'

'Great. In the meantime we can hide under some tree, before kids get all wet.' He suggested and grabbed Amy's bag as Ste pulled her daughter off her feet so they both could ran under the nearest tree and wait for a woman. 'Are you okay, Ste?' He asked softly, staring at him with concern.

'I'm great. Just cold a bit.' He said with fake smile and leaned closer to his boyfriend, like he was trying to warm himself up. He was glad it start raining, so he could cry how long he wants, without Noah's uncomfortable questions and Amy's disappointed look.

* * *

><p>'I'm sure I could be happy whenever I would be, if I only leave this place.' Tom smirked and glanced down at his sulking all way to the clinic patient, who seemed to be in worse mood than when they've been living hospital.<p>

'You didn't spend here, even one hour, Pete.' He said gently, didn't want to work him up more. He was already in the killing mode from the dawn.

'It's Peter.' He corrected him coldly and tightened hands on the armrests as he caught a glimpse of his new bed.

'Welcome in your new room, Pete.' He said with a smirk and parked his wheelchair in front of bed. 'It's all yours. You have here a table with three chairs, commode and even desk. I think it's quiet cozy room.'

'Maybe for yer.' He snapped and looked around yellow walls before set his eyes off on the big window overlooking the flower garden where he could noticed few patients taking a walk around it or play chess next to the shrub roses.

'You don't have to stay here, all day. You would have a regular meetings with your therapist, and could stay all day in TV room, so you could make a friends here.' He suggested with a small smile. 'I can take you for a walk whenever you want and even eat your meals in canteen, so you'd be use your room only to sleep. Isn't it better place than hospital? We can really help you to get back to you previous form and get back to society.'

'I don't want make any friends here. I'm good on my own.'

'You're turning into old spinster, Pete.'

'I don't care what you think about me.' He said firmly, eyeing him up unfriendly. 'I just want to start walking and leave this place as soon I can.'

'Well, firstly you need to start exercise. You need to learn how to walk.' Tom said firmly and patted his new bed. 'Do you want to lie, here? I can ask the cooker to bring your meal to your room.'

'No, I want to stay, here.' He pointed at his wheelchair.

'Firstly you were doing anything to not leave the bed, and now you don't even think about leaving your wheelchair?' He asked amused. 'Is our cooperation would work in the same way?'

'There won't be any cooperation between us.' He said through the teeth. 'Tomorrow I'm going to meet with the owner of this place and tell him I demand change of nurse.'

'Fine.' He said unmoved and crossed arms against chest.

'Good.'

'So…Would you like to go outside and check the whole place?'

'Yea, it'd be nice.' Tom rolled his eyes with wonder how is he going to make up with this stubborn guy for another month, if he's still a big mystery for him. He really didn't know what to expect next and he didn't doubt that Peter would do anything to weary his life here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, guys :) I have another short update for you and I hope you'd like it :)**

He didn't like his room with these all bright colored walls and view at the hated garden. The food felt strange and in TV room was always many people, watching him intently from their seats on the dark couches, like he has an extra pair of eyes or something on his face. In other words he hates this place and he decided he'd do anything to run away. It's just matter of time before he began walking again and be able to leave this awful place on his own.

'The sky is so bright and birds singing so lovely outside, I'm sure you'd like to take a walk.' He frowned, as familiar, cheeky voice reached his ears and the most hated person slipped inside his room with big grin.

'So you figured wrong.' He snapped and moved on his wheelchair toward the window with hope he'd take a hint and leave him alone.

'Prisoners are more tanned than you.' He retorted and slowly followed him, clapping his hands together. 'You need a fresh air and to get rid off this grumpy look on your face.'

'I thought I already told you I want a new nurse.' He said through the teeth, watching intently his young face.

'Look, can we talk about it?' Tom licked his lips nervously and closed the door behind himself.

'No, we can't. I demand new new nurse.' He repeated firmly.

'I think you're able to stand me for one month.' He said a little annoyed, his hazel eyes shining with anger. 'One month, Pete. I don't ask for too much, do I?' He'd never understand why this guy hates him so much, like he at least did something nasty to him.

'You're just getting on my nerves. Get out.' He showed him the door, but Tom didn't budge.

'I can' have any bad opinion for the next month.' He stopped his eyes a little longer at younger man, showing him interest. 'If you demand new nurse, I'd have problems.' It looked like Tom decided to play open cards with him, although he didn't has any clue if Peter would use it against him or maybe decides to play a bit longer with a lad.

Why?' He asked innocently, wondering if he'd has any benefits from his confession.

'I'm working here only because I used to drive a car under influence of alcohol, and judge decided he wouldn't put me into prison, but instead I'd repay society for all harms I have done.' He smirked, surely loving the revealations. Someone was very naughty boy, here.

'Well, I'm sure it's not the end of the story.' He said with a wolfish grin. 'You wouldn't have to work here as a volunteer if you only drive a car, being totally pissed off.' He noticed.

'Maybe I could destroy a few things on my way, when I lost control over the car, but at least I didn't kill or hurt anyone.' He admitted reluctantly, rolling his eyes, and Peter saw his chance. Now, when he had something on this cocky lad, he was sure his life here, would be way better, or at least more entertainment.

'I'm really impressed you're so open with me and tell these all things, although I know it has to be hard for you to say that.' He said with a fake smile, in head already calculating what he might gets if he pulls the right buttons.

'I just can't lose my chance, now. It's my last month, and then I'm done.' He sighed heavily and moved hand over his face. 'So, would you at least once, do something good, and give me a chance? I think we both can work together, when we get to know each other better.'

'Okay...I think I can handle you for a month.' He sighed also, and barely stopped himself from grin widely.

'Thanks for that.' He winked to him and grinned once again. 'And understanding.'

'Everyone make mistakes.' Tom nodded his head in agreement, but there was something disturbing in the way Pete was watching him with dangerous gleams in the eyes. Just like he found a prey for himself, and he didn't like this feeling. 'So, would you take me for a walk, then?'

'Yea, sure.' Yes, surely there was something not alright.

* * *

><p>'Why are you smiling at me like Cheshire cat?' Cheryl took her eyes off from magazine and watched him intently.<p>

'I'm just smiling to you.' Warren replied with the same grin and reached for his glass. 'Cheers, Cheryl.'

'From where this change, eh?' She didn't let him fool herself. She put the magazine down and crossed her arms against chest as she kept watching him. 'I thought last time I said very clearly what I think about you.' He was hiding something, she could felt it. Recently his cockiness and self-assurance came back to him and he was behaving like he won a million in lottery.

'Old times, Cheryl.' He smiled. 'We should forgive each other, shouldn't we?' Definitely he was doing something behind her back. And she didn't like it.

'But some people never change, Warren.' She retorted with fake smile, playing along. 'So...' She leaned over him and continued in whisper. 'What are playing at?'

'In nothing.' He replied with innocent smile, pretending he felt hurt because of her accusation. 'I'm just doing my job, Cheryl.'

'Oh, really?' She snorted. 'I've never seen you working behind the bar.'

'Because that's not my job.' He said and took another sip of his drink. 'You should relax a bit, you look tensed.' He added as he took a look at her. 'Maybe you should pop around for a little massage.' He added with a grin.

'Maybe to yours flat, eh?' She rolled her eyes. 'Forget about that, Warren. I'm not interested.'

'For now.' Warren said, making Cheryl frown.

'What you mean by that?'

'Nothing. I'm just trying to say, you never know what you can meet on your way next time, and you should be more careful. Maybe need someone's help.' He smirked. 'Take it as a friendly advice.'

'It has to be the first time when you're giving someone friendly advice.' She sid sarcastically, didn't trust him even a bit. She moved back and grabbed her magazine. 'Keep your advices for yourself, Warren. And for once do something useful here, and clean the restroom.'

'As you wish, Cheryl.' He grinned and watched her walking away. 'Just wait until you see my surprise.' He chuckled and downed the rest of his drink. 'Cheers, Cheryl. You'd need one very soon.'

* * *

><p>'Why don't you try to stand up?' Tom suggested and moved the wheelchair under oak. 'Come on, Pete. I'll help you.'<p>

'How many times I have to tell you to not call me Pete. My names Peter.' He said annoyed and glanced unsurely at the tree. 'I don't have enough strenght to stand up.'

'You never feel strenght enough to do anything.' Tom retorted unmoved and took the blanket from his legs, before threw it on the ground. 'Come on. Try once.'

'I said no!' He cried and tightened hands around armrests as he noticed few patients watching him with curious. 'I don't feel well.'

'Your excercise are starting from tomorrow morning and no one would care if you're tired or not. You same said you want to walk again and get out from this place, but if you want to reach it, you need to do something about that.' He explained slowly.

'I know.' He said quietly.

'So why you're not doing anything to change it?' He asked softly, confused. 'Is there anything what stop you from doing it?'

'It's nothing.' He snapped, like always trying to push him away, instead of admit his problem.

'Come on, Pete. For once be honest with me. Why don't you want to try to stand up?' He gently squeezed his shoulder.

'You wouldn't have strenght to hold me up.' He replied almost in whisper, like he was ashamed.

'It's the only thing which stop you?' He smiled as man nodded his head, didn't dare to look at him, sure Tom was already laughing at him. 'I'll hold you up. I'm a strong guy, although maybe you can't see that.' He chuckled.

'I don't want...'

'I'll hold you, I promise...Just give me a credit, okay? He encouraged him and gently slipped hands under his armpits. 'Come on, Pete. Do it just once. For yourself.' He smiled when Peter grabbed tightly the armrests and his muscles tensed. Tom moved his arms down his body and held him tight around waist, as the man began standing up. His legs were shaking, fingers turned white. 'That's right. You did it, Pete!' He grinned as man fully stood up and looked down at his keeper, before took one shyly step forward and smiled slightly. 'You can be proud of yourself.'

'Of what? I'm not walking.' He put his hands on Tom's ones as he tilted on the right and was sure he's going to fall down. But he kept hold him tight, almosy squeezing the air off his lungs.

'Relax, I hold you.' He said softly and pulled him back to make him lean over his chest. 'You stand up. It's the first, big step, Pete...Now, don't be scared. Just pull yourself back on me and I'll help you to sit down, okay?'

'You're small.' Pete suddenly chuckled as he slowly was sitting down on his wheelchair.

'Only about one head smaller.' He smirked and moved his hands back on man's shoulders. 'Now, it wasn't so bad, was it?'

'Yea, it wasn't.' He nodded and even small smile formed on his lips as he looked into hazel, glistening eyes of his keeper.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't know how I did that, but I update the old chapter ;/ Thanks for letting me now about my mistake, and now I can fix it. I'm very sorry about that :(**

Another book hit the wall and he lied still like a log, staring at the man with undisguised hostility. He wasn't a fucking dog to fill his all orders and waggle a tail when he said him how _good boy_ he is. With pleasure he'd broke his nose.

'One step forward and one back.' The man broke the silence annoyed and laid hands on his hips. 'Mr. O'Malley if you keep your attitude like that, I'd never manage to help you!'

'I can do that on my own.' He said firmly and tugged for one of the ropes under his right leg. 'It doesn't look complicated.'

'You can't do these kind of seizures on your own!' He repeated for the hundredth time. 'That's why I'm your therapist!'

'I'm too tired for exercises.' He suddenly announced and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. 'We can finish our _meeting _after my lunch for half hour.'

'I have other patients, Mr. O'Malley!' He protested, irate. 'The fish is doing more exercise during one hour than you!' He spat.

'So keep sulking to the fish, not me.' He retorted with a smirk. 'Now, take me back to my room. I'm thinking about taking a nap.' He ordered to the speechless therapist.

'Excuse me?' He stared at him shock. 'You're not in bloody hotel!'

'Ya know, you have very shrink, girly voice when yer angry?' The man blushed, making Peter chuckle. 'How sweet.' He mocked at the same time as the door of the room opened widely and his _favorite _keeper came in, with a hard face. 'Oh, looks at that! My keeper comes to whine about how naughty boy I am.' He snorted, glaring at him unfriendly.

'Can I know, what the hell is going on here?' Tom asked sharply, eyeing up both men. 'Everyone hear you at the corridor.'

'Nothing. We have a small chat, that's all.' He replied with innocent smile.

'He doesn't want to do exercise.' Someone behind the curtain separating Peter's bed from the other one, answered.

'Shut the fuck yer mouth, whoever you're.' Peter snarled and was ready to grab the curtain, when Tom caught him painfully for the wrist and made him lay back with a wince on the face. 'I think we stop liking each other, Thomas.'

'See? He's like that all the time!' Therapist snapped. 'It's waste of my time trying to force him to do even the smallest exercise, when other, willing patients would give anything to have an extra hour to get back to form!'

'By willing you mean obedient as a dog?' Peter cocked his eyebrow.

'That's enough, Pete.' Thomas snapped at him and reached for wheelchair. 'I'm really sorry, Jacob. Maybe next time it'd be better. I'll work with him at that.' He promised and gave his patient a heave glance as his snort reached his ears. 'Now, take off these all ropes and I take him back to his room.'

'Finally! At least for once you're useful.' Pete stated and winced one again as Tom jerked him up to sitting position.

'Get on your chair and shut up.' He ordered coldly when all ropes were gone and he pushed the wheelchair closer. 'Trust me, Pete, you don't want me to repeat it.'

'Oh, someone got a balls, here.' He smirked and licked slightly his lips as with small help of therapist he climbed on his vehicle. 'You're going to spank me if I'd be a naughty boy?' Tom smiled mischievously and rested his forearms on the armrests of Pete's wheelchair before he leaned closer so their noses almost met.

'Nah, I guess that'd be a pleasure for you.' He replied quietly in a low voice, staring deeply into older man's eyes. 'That's why you're acting so bad around.' Pete's eyes widened slightly and he could notice a gleam of fear in them. 'I think I can punish you in other way.'

'You wouldn't dare.' He said through the teeth, when Tom pulled back with a chuckle. 'If you do something to me, I'd ask for someone new and it'd be you who fell into real troubles.' His keeper's eyes were burning with anger, but he said anything back to him, only directed his wheelchair toward the door. 'Now, yer see who is a good boy, Thomas.' He fought with a desire to dump him from his seat.

'You heard the news?' Jackie put the clothe back and glanced puzzled at her boyfriend.

'What news?'

'Brendan's wife is coming back here with her sons.' He said in confident whisper and smirked as he moved for her left side and stole her clothes to wipe the glass. 'People saying she's going to stay here.'

'You mean with Cheryl?' Jackie frowned and snatched the clothe from his hand. 'I thought they both don't like each other.'

'No, she bought a house or rent a flat, here. I don't know.' He shrugged. 'And to be honest I don't care.'

'Don't you see nothing strange about that?' She turned him around to look him into eye. 'Why she'd like to leave everything and move here, where she doesn't has a job here and well, don't know anyone around.'

'Maybe Cheryl would give her a job?' He suggested, but Jackie's harsh look said him, he was wrong. 'Like I said, I don't care.'

'Still it's very strange. I don't like it.' She shook her head and glanced at Rhys worried. 'I hope she doesn't start another fight with Cheryl.'

'Well, we can't do nothing about that, can we?' He sighed and lightly kissed her. 'Stop worrying, Jackie. I'm sure Cheryl can take care about herself.'

'I've just got a bad feeling. You know that Warren recently is walking around grinning like jack-o-lantern and now Brendan's wife is going to live here.'

'Just drop it, Jackie. And don't tell about anything, Cheryl.' He said firmly and sighed as another clients took the table. 'It'd be a busy night.'

'Oy, how long I have to wait for my pint?' Some student called annoyed from his table.

'We're kind of busy if you didn't notice.' Rhys yelled back and rolled his eyes.

'Yea, flirting with her.' He snapped back and Rhys was ready to approach the table, when Jackie blocked his way.

'I'll go. You just keep wiping the glasses and tell Ste when he comes around to take care about delivery.' She ordered and moved for a glass to pour the beer in.

'Fine.' He again rolled his eyes as new client tilted above the counter to order another drink. 'I think you have enough, mate.' He smirked.

'You tell me.' The man slurred in response and threw himself on the stool.

'God, I want this night to end right now.' He growled and moved at the other side of bar with hope he'd spot more conscious customer.

He shivered as the cold air touched his bare arms and he looked helplessly around the empty platform, trying to figure out how he get here. The last thing he remembered, he was taking a nap in the clinic and listening to Thomas sulking, and now…he was here. Was it some kind of joke? There was even any bags with him and no people around. It almost looked like he was taking a part in some cheap horror, on the abandoned railway station.

'Is anyone, here?' He shouted and breathed heavily as any response came back. 'Come on, Thomas, show up, before I lose my patience!' He licked his lips and began walking along the platform, deciding to end this stupid game. 'Show up, Thomas!' He yelled angrily, feeling the first pangs of panic raising up in his body. 'Thomas!' And then he noticed him; his shadow on the ground few steps away. He smiled with gloat and headed toward abandoned newsstand, where behind the building was hiding his keeper.

He almost fall down as his foot stumbled about something and in the last minute he caught the column to steady himself. He swore under his nose and shot irate glance toward the thing trying to kill him. He firstly thought it was some brick, but when he bended and looked closer, he knew he was wrong.

It was a pack. A green one tied with a bow, looking like a present. He frowned his eyebrows and carefully nudged it with his foot, like he was expecting that something would jump at him and try to bite his head off...But nothing happened. It was a simple pack about which someone has to forgotten. Or maybe it was a pack for him from Thomas? Maybe there are some instructions inside? He picked it up and sat down on the nearest bench, before with two fingers untied the bow and slowly unpacked the pack from the paper. Something cold and sleek touched his palm and for moment he stopped breathing.

Cross. It glisten in the dime lights of the lamps above his head and looked so familiar. Almost like the one he has got few days ago from Thomas. He touched his neck to take off his own chain and compare to the new one he found, but he only felt his warm skin under fingertips and collar of his t-shirt. It was gone.

'What the fuck is going on there…'He muttered to himself at the same time as something banged above his head and all lamps suddenly went down. The cross slipped down from his hand as he stood up and looked around terrified, not sure where to go or hide. Someone was there; he could heard slow, casual steps very close to him.

'What's your name, _boy_?' Male, husky voice asked him, making him shiver. He sounded almost like him, but, yet so different.

'Thomas, end this fucking game!' He yelled. He thought about running away, when someone caught his arm and roughly turned around. And it wasn't Thomas… The man his high bared his teeth hidden under the tashe in a smile as his pale blue eyes stared at him with predatory gleams.

'Boo!' The last thing he saw it was his shinning teeth and his laugh ranging in his ears, before he fall into darkness.

'Everything's fine. Calm down, I'm here.' Thomas soothing voice began working at him, but still he couldn't catch the breath, and was wrapping his arms tightly around the other man, like he was his last resort. 'It was only bad dream.'

'But it looked so real.' He panted and looked around lightened up with lamps room. He wasn't at the platform anymore, only in his bed, being rocked in the arms of his keeper. And for the first time he was grateful for having him.

'I know, but it's okay.' He said softly and caressed his back. 'You're all wet of sweat. Let me grab some dry clothes for you. I don't want you to get sick.' He let him pulled back from his arms, but he kept watching his every move. 'Don't worry, I won't go anywhere.' He assured him as he felt his nervous stare on himself.

'I don't care if yer stay or go.' He replied bluntly, trying to get his self-assurance back, but still it was hard for him to reach it. He felt everything was shaking inside him and he caught himself at checking every corner of the room, like he was expecting the man from his dream was still somewhere there and waiting for him.

'Sure you're not.' Thomas said calmly and approached him with fresh t-shirt and tracksuit pants. 'It's not like you're here completely alone and you're afraid to admit you need me.' He added ironically and looked into his eye. 'But if you'd need someone, just remember I'm always around and can help you, instead of being pain on the ass for everyone.'

'Fine.' He snapped and grabbed offered clothes as Thomas sat next to him.

'Do you want to tell me about your dream?' He asked softly, feeling how tensed the man was.

'No, yer can go now.' He replied and threw his wet t-shirt on the corner of room. 'I can change clothes on my own.'

'Maybe your dreams have something to do with your past?' He suggested.

'I'm sure they're not.' He said firmly. 'I've just had a nightmare, it's nothing unusual, yer know?'

'I know, but it looked like it had a big impact on you.' He tried once again, but man was unmoved and getting irate with his each word.

'Just leave it.'

'Okay, but if you'd like to talk or need something from me, I'm in TV room, okay?' He glanced briefly at his keeper as he stood up and shoved hands into the pockets of his jeans.

'You're staying for a night?' He cocked his eyebrow. 'To babysit me?'

'Just to be sure, everything's fine with you.' He smiled slightly. 'Don't worry I'm not going to sit here for all night and watch you sleep. Sorry, but you're not so entertaining as you think.' He grinned.

'Ah, yer hurt my heart!' He smirked.

'Aw, I'm sorry.' He retorted in a mocking tone.

'And yer should be.'

'Are you sure you don't want me to stay here and chat a bit?' He asked with innocent smile.

'I'm sure I'm going back to sleep. Night.' He cut him off and to emphasize his words, lay down flatly on the bed.

'You forgot change pants…Or maybe you want me to help you?' He didn't like his smirk.

'Yer know where the door is.' He retorted and licked his lips nervously as the man chuckled slightly and finally turned around on the heel.

'Goodnight, Pete. Like I said I am…'

'Yea, yea, in TV room.' He sighed and wrapped coverlet around himself. 'You can go now.'

'Okay.' He shrugged and without fight opened the door. His fingers were already touching the switch on the wall, when Peter spoke up quietly.

'Thomas…'

'Yes, Pete?' He glanced at him above the shoulder with hope the man changed his mind and decided to open up to him.

'Could you…Could you…' He scratched his head and looked lost on the younger man.

'What's wrong Pete? Just tell me.' He encouraged him.

'Could you leave the light on?' He asked almost in whisper like he was ashamed, and in that moment Thomas felt sorry for him.

'Sure, Pete. Do you need anything else?'

'No, just a light.' He muttered and almost dig himself all under the coverlet.

'Sleep tight.' He added softly before he closed the door behind himself and wondered if Pete would be fight with his nightmares once again this night. This man was just one big mystery…


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone :) I'm very thankfull for all comments I got from you and that you enjoyed the story :) I know everyone would like to see Ste meeting his Brendan right now, but I'm afraid it's not possible now. Unfortunately you have to wait a bit longer for that. Anyway, there's another chapter for you. Well, it might be quite boring...but soon we'd get into 'real' things and there'd be more things going on around ;)**

'I'm walking!' He barked as he made another small step and looked with hate at the sulking therapist standing behind his back and watching him intently with crossed arms. 'Yer blind?'

'I'm sure you can do bigger steps and do it quicker.' The man said firmly and reluctantly followed his patient.

'Don't think so.' He retorted with a snort and tightened his grips on the walker. 'I look stupid with this.'

'Maybe you look stupid, but you're able to walk again.' He stated and motioned at the free patch of grass. 'Walk there and I'll help you to lay down so we could practice a bit.'

'What we can practice on the grass?' Peter cocked eyebrow at him as he slowly moved his walker toward the middle of the park.

'You'd see when we get there. You need to do few more exercise, not only focus at walking around the building with a walker.' He replied and kept walking with him arm to arm. 'And you should have something comfortable to wear for our meetings. Some t-shirt at least, not this baggy jumper. You're all in sweat and it's short way to catch a cold.'

'It's not like I can go outside and buy anything.'

'I'd talk about that with Tom. He's your keeper, isn't he? He should fix something for you or at least ask the boss to buy something for you. You need more clothes.' He said firmly and grabbed his arm to help him lay down on the ground. 'Now, slowly. I don't want you to break your leg or hand. There's no hurry.'

'Yer were saying something different few minutes earlier.' He retorted with heavy stare.

'Because even snail would be able to beat you in the race.' He rolled his eyes as he put aside the walker and helped his patient to lay his back down. 'You can do it better and faster…Now I'd steady your legs and you're doing ten push-ups.' He instructed.

'Yer don't have a heart.' He growled.

'And you're lazy. Come on, Peter. I'm sure you can do it and even more.' He cheered him and held the legs in tight grip.

'Anyway, where's Thomas?' He asked as he did the first push-up and breathed heavily.

'He has a day off.'

'What? Shouldn't he be with me all the time? He's my keeper.'

'Sometimes he needs to rest too, you know? You're a hard patient and Tom deserves a day off…Anyway, I didn't know you're missing him.' He smirked slightly, teasing him.

'I'm not.' He protested, when his head almost touched his knee. 'I'm just surprised he's not around, sulking or showing he's the wisest person in the whole world. He's annoying me.'

'He thinks the same about you.' He chuckled amused. 'You have more in common than you think.'

'We don't have _anything_ in common.' He spat and breathed hardly as he did the six push-up. 'Can I stop now?'

'No, you still have four to go.'

'I'm tired.' He tried once again and looked at man almost with pleading.

'You already forgot what I said to you? Keep working.' He said unmoved. 'And if you'd be doing good, maybe I can call Tom to come over to visit you.' He added with a small grin.

'I don't need him.' He snapped irate and did the last push-up. 'Can we go back to my room, now? I want to take a nap before the lunch time.'

'Okay, I think you have enough as for one day. But don't you think I'd be so generous next time.' He waggled a finger at him before he caught him under the arm to help him stand up. 'Do you want me to bring a wheelchair for you, or you'd like to try to get back to your room using the walker?

'The walker is fine.' He replied, surprising his therapist. To be honest he expected to hear another sulking from the man's side or some sarcastic reply, not to see him freely using the walker. Well, that was definitely something new!

'Tom would be very proud of you.'

'I'm not doing this for him.' Pete replied firmly with his eyes focused at his feet, slowly moving over the grass.

'That's good you're doing it for yourself. You're too young to spend the rest of your life here.' He nodded his head with a slight smile. 'But I wonder what's happened that suddenly you changed so your mind? It's not like two days ago you were willing to do anything.' He asked with curious as he followed him.

'I just looked at it from the different side and I stated there's more advantages of being able to walk on your own, than stay at the bed and be dependent on someone.' He shrugged.

'Tom was telling you about that from weeks.' He noticed. 'So still it doesn't explain your sudden change.'

'I've just changed my mind.' Peter said slowly, his hands tightened on the walker. 'And that's all what should interest yer. If I need to confess, I'd ask Thomas for calling a priest or take me to the church. Yer got it?' He looked briefly at him above his shoulder, unspoken threaten evident in his voice.

'I didn't mean to irate you, calm down.' He assured him quickly as he took a look at one of his big hands and decided he didn't has a desire to see it closer. 'It's your life.'

'Exactly.' He said firmly and moved his eyes back at his feet as he kept moving forward. 'And don't forget about it.'

* * *

><p>'I saw you already talked with Ellie.' Rhys leaned over the counter and fixed his eyes at Cheryl searching for something in her purse. 'So, everything's fine between you two?'<p>

'We had just a small chat.' She replied evasively and removed her lipstick and pocket-mirror.

'So you know what she's doing, here?' He didn't want to sound too noisy, but curiosity took the better of him. 'Is she going to stay for a long time?'

'I don't know and to be honest I don't care. I just asked her to send kids to me sometimes…Why are you so interested?' She glanced at him suspiciously.

'I just wondered why she'd like to stay here.' He shrugged, trying to sound casual. 'She doesn't has any friends around and any job…'

'I think she just move here for a short vacation. She rents Tony's old flat.'

'Why she'd like to spend a vacation in Hollyoaks?' He raised his eyebrow at her. 'There's nothing interesting going on around and I'm sure there's a lot more entertaining places than our village.'

'Maybe she just wants to get away for few days.' Cheryl blurted, irate. 'Till she doesn't start a fight with me, I don't care what she's going to do. And I'm sure she also doesn't want me to know about her plans.' She closed the pocket-mirror with a slap and looked heavily at her friend. 'I only cares about my nephews. They're the only reminder of Brendan I have.' She added quietly and for moment Rhys wondered if she wouldn't break into tears. But Cheryl took a deep breath and didn't let even one tear to fall down. She already cried enough after Brendan and there was no reason to cry if it would never bring him back. It was just done and she needed to accept it. Brendan was dead and she needed to move on.

'I'm sorry I bring this is up, but I just saw Ellie with Warren yesterday night on my way back to home and well, I wondered if you know anything.' He muttered.

'Ellie met Warren at Brendan's funeral, so I'm not surprised they talked. It's a small village.' She packed everything back to her purse and raised up from the stool. 'I'm going down the town with Lynsey. I'd be back very late, so I'd like you to close the club tonight.' She handed him the keys.

'Sure, no problem.' He nodded his head and before she had a chance to walk away, he quickly added. 'They were kissing.'

'Who was kissing?' She asked puzzled.

'Warren and Ellie. I saw them kissing on the street.' He replied quietly, didn't want to catch anyone attention.

'It's not possible.' She shook her head with a smirk. 'Why Warren would catch Ellie's attention? It's ridiculous. You probably saw wrong, love.'

'I know what I saw Cheryl!' He protested. 'They were surely kissing.' Cheryl's face dropped down.

'Well, even if they really kissed and maybe there's something going on between them, it's not my right to ask.'

'But maybe you should.' He said firmly. 'I don't like it, Cheryl. I've just got a bad feeling, Warren is up to something.'

'Don't you exaggerate a bit?' She gave him a funny look.

'He's always up to something. He's that kind of guy who never stops thinking about new plans how to get more money without wasting too much energy. And I think he's meeting with Ellie on purpose and she's taking a part in his plan…Or maybe he just uses her.'

'Okay, I'd take a look at Warren and look closer at his _business_ plans. But surely not tonight. I'm already late.' She sighed as she looked at the time in her mobile phone. 'See you later, Rhys.'

'Just be careful, Cheryl! I don't trust them!' He called after her with hope this time he'd be wrong. The last thing he'd want to see it's broken, betrayed Cheryl leave on her own.

* * *

><p>He slipped inside the room how quiet he could, didn't want to wake up his roommate, but as it turned out minute later, it was unnecessary. He smirked to himself as he threw his heavy bag over his shoulder and glanced at the corner of the living room, where at the small, white desk with laptop on it, was already working hard Ashley.<p>

'Do you ever sleep?' He asked with a chuckle, startling her.

'Only when I have to.' She retorted with a weak smile as she turned toward him on her chair and he could take a look at her blue eyes surrounded be dark bruises, hidden now under this glasses. 'You weren't in work, today?'

'I has a day off.'

'I thought you don't have something like a day off there.' She smirked at him. 'This job is kind of like a punishment for you, isn't it?'

'Nah, it's fine job.' He stated with a shrug. 'It's better than sitting in jail or paying a fine.'

'I'm sure it is.' She nodded and before she turned back to her laptop she wrinkled her eyebrows as she noticed his bag dangling behind his back. 'Are you going somewhere?' She looked at him suspiciously.

'Down the town. I wasn't meeting with anyone for ages.' He replied evasively with a huge grin which Ashley knew too well.

'Don't tell me you have a dig tonight?' He scratched his head under her heavy stare, but try to not lose his self-assurance.

'I have a day off, so I can use the occasion and go back to something I love to do.' He replied bluntly, didn't see any problem.

'You have a day off to rest, not spend all night in the club and looking like a shit next day in the clinic!' She barked at him, couldn't believe this. 'You want to have more problems?'

'Only two weeks more and I'm done with clinic!' He snapped back, annoyed. 'Don't treat me like a baby!'

'But you're acting like one!'

'Look, it's not your business what I'm going to do on my free night.' He said sharply.

'I just don't want you to do something stupid again.' She sighed with worried look. 'Next time you might be not so lucky.'

'I'd be careful, okay? Just take it easy.' He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. 'Anyway, if you're still up could you do me a favor?' He looked at her with pleading as he fished for his mobile phone.

'It depends on what is it.' She replied carefully, afraid with what thing this time he might comes up.

'You know a bit about crosses, don't you?' He handed her a mobile phone and showed two pictures. 'I want you to check from what church it might comes.'

'You can get a cross almost everywhere.' She almost moaned. 'It's almost impossible to find this one.'

'Just try, okay? I'd do anything you want.' He offered with a cheeky grin.

'Is this cross has something to do with this annoying guy you got under your care few weeks ago?' She more stated than asked.

'I'd like to know from where he comes. Maybe I could find his family.'

'Don't be so optimistic.' She cooled down his enthusiasm. 'I even don't know from what start.' She groaned. 'And I don't like you're involving so much in this guy's life. It won't bring nothing good for you.'

'Don't talk like my mum, okay?' He chuckled. 'And I'm sure you can do that.' He winked at her with cheeky smile. 'So, have a nice night with a cross, and I'm heading to job.'

'How can I do that if you take your phone, eh?' She pointed out.

'I'd send to you a picture of it when I just reach the club.' He promised, after quick think. 'See you later, Ash.'

'Be careful! I don't want to visit you at the police station later.' She called after him and rolled her eyes before she fixed her eyes back at the laptop and she sighed heavily at the same thought how much work she has to do tonight. If she thought she'd get a little sleep tonight, now she was sure she was provide wrong.


End file.
